The Lion King 4: The Marking
by Sun Rei Lioness
Summary: The Great Circle of Life continues as young prince Daren flees the Pride Lands and begins a quest to save his family and his kingdom from the evil Black Pride...
1. Chapter 1: A Marked Prince

**The Lion King 4: The Marking**

By Juliana Davey

It was a warm and sunny afternoon, and the lionesses of Pride Rock were stretched out, enjoying the fine weather. Below them, many herds grazed on the grass, and the sparkling river twisted its way through the land. The Pride Lands were flourishing and filled with beauty.

On a small green hill, a short distance away from Pride Rock, a grown lion sat next to his dozing mate. As his dark brown mane ruffled in the wind, he glanced around at the scenery and the grazing animals. A slow smile crept onto his face and he looked back at the sleeping lioness beside him. Her belly was large, and Kimoni smiled. Looking up at the stars, he remembered sitting on the same hill, years before, at his father's side. So much had happened since then.

In the first few months after the deaths of Kovu, Kiara, and Nala, the Pride Lands reached a desperate period. When Kimoni claimed the throne, many of the herds and animals left the Pride Lands, not confident enough that the young king would perform his duties well enough. Some animals died from the disease brought to the lands by an unfortunate lioness and her young cub, which had died within hours of arriving. Rafiki, the baboon healer, had worked long and hard to finally drive the sickness from the Pride Lands. After a time, Kimoni, and his new queen, Azmera, traveled to search out the missing herds, and upon finding them, invited them back to the Pride Lands.

Soon, the lands were filled with joy again, and the herds began to grow. Kimoni lead the animals with kindness and respect. And there was peace.

As the day wore on, Kimoni finally bent and woke Azmera. "Come, we should get back to Pride Rock."

The beautiful lioness nodded as Kimoni helped her stand. Slowly, the pair returned to their home together, to be greeted by the other lionesses. They had gone hunting, and soon the pride had settled down to eat together. After a moment, Azmera felt the tell-tale pains, and looked to her friends for comfort. Sauda, her closest friend, helped her into the cave, and send a lioness to fetch Rafiki.

That night, it was very dark and the sky was full of twinkling stars. Kimoni paced anxiously back and forth outside the cave. He and Azmera had often spoken about their cub – what they thought it might be; what it would look like; what they would call it. But now, as it was being born, Kimoni felt like a nervous wreck. Finally, Rafiki stepped out of the cave and motioned for Kimoni to enter. The grown king stepped softly on the ground, his paws barely making any sound as he went in.

There lay Azmera, her sides heaving. In her paws lay a tiny bundle, curled up tightly and breathing softly. Starlight fell down through a hole in the roof of the cave and landed on the cub's rusty colored fur. Looking up, Azmera smiled.

"It's a boy," she whispered meeting Kimoni's proud gaze. The king nodded. They had already decided on two names – one for if it was female, one if it was male. Licking the cub's head, Azmera closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sleep well, little Daren."

Kimoni bent to brush his head against Azmera's. Licking her cheek, he got back up and walked to the mouth of the cave. Looking back, he gazed deep into his mate's eyes.

"Kovu would have been so proud," Azmera said, returning Kimoni's stare. The king just nodded and stepped out of the cave. As he made his way slowly to the tip of Pride Rock, a soft breeze ruffled his mane.

"Father," said Kimoni, his eyes scanning the vast sky, "the Pride Lands are flourishing again, the herds have returned and the disease has faded. Everything has been peaceful, and yet – I feel so empty. Like there is something I haven't done."

The king turned when he heard a noise behind him and saw the old baboon, Rafiki, waiting quietly. He looked down at his great paws. The baboon stepped forward, patted Kimoni's shoulder, and sighed.

"Why do you search so much to be something you are not?" The king looked down at the healer.

"Why do you give me that puzzled stare?" asked the wise baboon. "The kings are proud of you. Kovu is proud of you. You could not help what happened to the Pride Lands, but you have made them great again. It isn't your fault."

Kimoni looked up at the stars and then back at Rafiki.

"But how can you say that? Have you spoken to the Kings?"

Rafiki shook his head.

"Then how -"

"I have faith in them," interrupted Rafiki. "They have guided those who dwell in these lands for years – I promise you, they have not, and will not, ever desert you."

Kimoni nodded. "I try," he replied, still looking at the ground, "but it always feels like they aren't there. Like I must do everything alone."

Rafiki nodded. "I have heard kings before you say that," he told the troubled lion. "Your father; your grandfather; even Mufasa had his times of doubt. But they all realized at some point that they were not alone – and neither are you."

Kimoni nodded, the words bringing comfort to his heart. "Thank you Rafiki."

The baboon bowed. "It is my pleasure. Now you should rest. Tomorrow, we will present the future king."

In a distant land, dark shadows crept through the trees. A lone zebra made its way carefully through the forest towards the shadows, and there it halted. Two of the shadowy creatures nearby made to pounce, but they waited, held back by another.

"What do you want?" asked one of the dark shapes.

"I have news your leader may find useful."

"Speak," said the largest shadow, stepping forward, his blood red eye shining through the darkness.

"Oh great one," began the zebra, "my herd used to dwell in a place called the Pride Lands." The shadow's head jerked up, and he listened with great intensity.

"We left when the lands were past onto a new, young king. But now, he has grown strong, and has built up his pride. The lands are beautiful, the herds are plentiful. I know, because he personally invited our herd back."

The dark shadow listened in silence. When the zebra finished, he nodded. "Well done." Turning away, he slunk off through the trees. The zebra however, remained behind, waiting, perhaps in the hopes of a reward for his tale. Instead, at a whispered word, the shadows flung themselves upon him, and carried out their attack.

In a clearing, the shadow paused in the darkness. His black coloring caused him to blend in perfectly with the shadows cast by the trees. Waiting for a moment, he turned his head in greeting as a smaller and younger shadow crept into the clearing. They were lions.

The smaller was a female, and she stepped quickly over to where the black lion stood.

"What did he say?" she asked.

The black lion turned to face her, his eyes full of hatred. "They survived. My father's plan failed. It is now up to us to carry out years of revenge. We must go back to the Pride Lands."

Nodding, the black lioness smiled, her face becoming twisted and evil. "It will be a pleasurable visit," she replied.

During the night, the news had spread quickly and by the time the sun had risen above the distant mountains, all the animals of the Pride Lands were waiting to see Kimoni and Azmera's tiny cub. It was always a special occasion whenever a new heir to the throne was presented.

As the hot sun beat down, a calming, cool breeze swept about, and Rafiki embraced it, as if he were hearing voices being carried along on it. Then he turned and approached the royal couple. Gently lifting the cub from where he lay nestled against Azmera, Rafiki sprinkled a small bit of sand on the cub's nose. Looking into the cub's big brown eyes, Rafiki chuckled, and then stepped forward and lifted the prince high into the air. The animals far below him began to cheer, and then one by one, lowered themselves into respectful bows. A silence fell across the lands, as the sun shone down on the little cub, and Kimoni raised his face to the sky. He could hear soft voices around him, although he knew that all the animals were being quiet. It was his answer from the night before. Sighing with gratitude, he looked over at Rafiki, who nodded back at him.

"Father," whispered Kimoni, looking up at the sky as the soft breeze ruffled his mane.

And then, the stillness was broken, as the tiny prince tried to roar. It went from a tiny squeak, to small cough. Kimoni looked down at him and grinned. Stepping forwards, he roared with all his might. Azmera joined in beside him, and all the animals began to cheer again. As the royal family walked back to the cave together, flocks of birds took off to spread the word of the Pride Land's new prince.

Later that evening, Rafiki sat in his ancient tree, carefully adding a small picture to the many drawings of the past kings and queens of the Pride Lands. Using berries and mud, Rafiki drew the picture of Daren next to Kimoni. Near the cub drawing of Kimoni, were the pictures of Kovu, Simba and Mufasa – past kings of the Pride Lands. Dozens of other cub pictures surrounded them, showing a long line of great leaders.

When Rafiki sat back to examine his drawing, a heavy wind passed through the branches of the tree. Rafiki waved his arms as leaves and dirt flew around the tree. When the wind had stopped, Rafiki turned back to his drawing and gasped. The setting sun was cutting in beams through the branches and shining on the tree wall. It landed on only one of the pictures however – the newly added picture of Daren.

Rafiki gently touched the tree wall. The picture of the new prince was surrounded by a ring of light, and a line zigzagged down near the cub. But, what caught Rafiki's eye the most was the three shafts of light, creating three small lines on Daren's hindquarters.

"Three scars and a warning?" asked the baboon, looking to the sky. "What does this mean?" A sudden dark thought came into his mind, as he remembered the Black Pride from so long before, and their ruthless attack on the floxes. The young flox cub, Jayson, had carried three scars as a remembrance of it. Shaking his head, Rafiki pushed the thought from his mind. It had been too long. The Black Pride was surely far away from the Pride Lands by now or else gone completely.

**Please note that Rafiki, Simba, Kovu, Mufasa and the other characters referred to from The Lion King or The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me, Juliana Davey (a.k.a. Sun Rei / Sun Rei Lioness).**


	2. Chapter 2: The Greatest Treasure

Time passed and the young prince grew. The other lionesses also bore cubs, with Sauda, Azmera's best friend, giving birth to a beautiful female cub. As the cubs aged, Kimoni decided that he would follow the decision his father had made years before. After Kovu was named king, he had announced an amendment to the royal protocol. It stated that the King and Queen were no longer responsible for the betrothal of their cubs. Instead, the heir to the throne would be allowed to choose for love. Kimoni had not quite understood this when he was young, and almost lost his chance because of it, but he had faith that his young son would do better.

Finally, one glowing morning, Azmera decided to take Daren down to the waterhole. The young prince had been out playing and on walks before, but he hadn't had much of a chance to associate with the other cubs of the pride. Azmera hoped her son would be able to make some friends before the day was up, so when they reached the waterhole, she went to sit with some of her friends, leaving the young cub in a patch of thick grass.

Smiling in the bright sunshine, Daren trotted down to the water's edge and began to drink. As he lapped, his ears twitched at a sound from nearby. Lifting his head from his reflection in the water, he turned and met eyes with the animal that had been walking through the grass. It was one of the cubs from his pride, and she was beautiful! She had creamy colored fur and a white belly and paws. Daren's eyes were drawn to two small markings near her right eye. There was a small one, which was almost shaped like a butterfly. The other marking was a curving line, that twisted above her eye and down towards her nose. But it was her sparkling blue eyes that intrigued Daren the most. They seemed to reflect all the happiness in the world. Daren looked at the beautiful cub and sighed to himself. Suddenly, he was broken out of his love struck trance as he realized that the cub was coming towards him. He looked frantically around him.

"Oh no!" he whispered to himself. "What do I do?" Noticing a small patch of wild flowers nearby, Daren smiled. The beautiful flowers reminded him of the cub. Trotting over to them, he bent his head and selected a white daisy. Carrying the daisy gently in his mouth, he walked over to the creamy cub.

"Hello," he said, placing the flower on the ground in front of her. "I'm Daren." The cub's face broke into a smile.

"I'm Kianga," she said.

"Would you like to play together?" asked the prince.

"Sure!" exclaimed Kianga," let's go ask our moms."

The two cubs scurried over to where the lionesses were resting in the hot sunshine.

"Can we go play?" Daren asked his mother. Azmera looked at the cub's hopeful faces, and then over to Kianga's mother. She nodded.

"Please can you take care of my flower?" Kianga asked her mother. Kianga placed the daisy carefully on the ground near her mother, and Daren's rusty coat turned bright red as his own mother looked at him. Smiling, Azmera nuzzled her son, and then watched as Daren and Kianga ran off to play together. Laughing and shouting, they bounded off through the grass, pouncing and play-fighting.

Nearby in the outlands, a lion and a lioness sat together on a large rock. Their coats were completely black, and both were extremely healthy. Their eyes shone with excitement, and it was hardly noticeable that they had just traveled from another kingdom, far away.

"Look Blacksoul," said the lion to his mate. "That is where we will attack next. Finally! The Pride Lands." He laughed. It was an evil, chilling laugh – one that would frighten even the most violent of lions.

Blacksoul turned to look at him, and her glowing eyes met his. The lion's left eye was yellow, but his right eye glittered red. In the dazzling sunlight, it shone like blood.

"There he is, Redeye" said the lioness, looking at the laughing cubs in the distance. "The little prince whose life we will tear to pieces."

Redeye snarled. "Soon the Pride Lands will know only death." Nodding to his mate, Redeye turned and made his way back to where the rest of his pride was hidden. They were strong and their numbers were great. And wherever they went, they left the horrible name behind them. They were known as the Black Pride.

As the sun began to set later that evening, Daren walked along side his mother back to their home at Pride Rock. As they approached the massive stone structure, Daren could see his father standing with Rafiki.

"Daddy, daddy," yelled the little prince, racing in front of his mother towards the king. "I made a friend today!" Kimoni gave his wise counselor an amused look, and then turned to his son.

"Well, Daren, tell me all about it."

Daren ran in circles around his father, and told him all about the beautiful Kianga. The king and the baboon both stood in silence as they listened to the happy little cub tell about his day. Finally, Daren stopped and gasped for air. He looked up at the king, and turned his head to the side. Kimoni, seeing his son's expression chuckled.

"Come with me Daren," the king said kindly, and the pair walked off together through the grass. After collecting his thoughts for a moment, Kimoni spoke.

"I'm very happy for you my son," he said. "But I want to tell you something. You should always show those you love how much you care. It's very important that you remember that." Daren nodded solemnly and the pair fell silent. As Kimoni looked down to his son, he smiled as he watched the young prince, deep in thought. Lowering his great head, he nudged Daren and then crouched low to the ground. Laughing, Daren climbed up on his back. Together, they ran and played, and rolled in the deep grass until the sun had completely set. As the sky blackened, Daren looked up at the glittering stars.

"Daddy, why are all those sparkling things up there?"

Kimoni looked at his son, and then up at the night sky. He bowed his head for a moment, and then turned to Daren.

"Those glimmering lights are the souls of all the great kings and queens of the past. When we die, our bodies turn into the earth, but our souls lie on forever. Sometimes, those past kings and queens can even speak to us, and guide us." The great king frowned, and let out a deep sigh. "Your grandparents, Kovu and Kiara are up there."

Daren looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes"

"Daddy," asked Daren, looking up at his father. "Why are Grandpa Kovu and Grandma Kiara up there? What happened to them? Why did they die?"

The king stood in silence for a moment, and then shook his head. His mane ruffled in the soft night breeze, and he bent down and put his face close to Daren's. The prince noticed that although his father was smiling, his eyes seemed sad.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Daren. Come now, let's go home."

During the following weeks, Daren and Kianga's friendship grew stronger every day. Each morning, they would meet at the waterhole, and Daren would present Kianga with a small white daisy. Kianga would then beg her mother to take special care of it, and the two cubs would run off to play. They would have races together, chase butterflies, and have friendly fighting matches. And each day, as the cubs ran and tumbled together, two dark shadows watched from deep within the outlands. They were waiting for the day that they would strike. The perfect day they had marked out from the beginning. The day that the Pride Lands would be stripped forever of its ruling family.

But to Blacksoul and Redeye, that day was only one of many in their minds. It was just another pawful of murders, added on to their terrible list. The evil lions were not vengeful or bitter. In fact, they hadn't known any of their previous victims. No, they just liked to kill.

The wise baboon, Rafiki, could often feel the evil surrounding the black lions, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Feeling somewhat worried, Rafiki went into his tree and tore off a piece of bark from its trunk. A strong breeze went through the tree, and the baboon looked up at the sky.

"What am I doing?" he said to the sky. "I'm going to do whatever I can to keep Daren safe. You taught me that love conquers all. So I will help Daren to find that love."

The breeze picked up, and Rafiki frowned. "Don't laugh. I am tired of seeing bloodshed. There has been too much in the Pride Lands in my time."

Taking some paint he had made from berries, Rafiki began to draw on the bark. For hours, he drew and colored, and then finally, he stepped back and looked at his finished work. He nodded, and hopped out of his tree to go find Daren.

He found Daren coming out of the cave at Pride Rock. The prince was ready and excited for another great day to play and was about to run off to the waterhole, when Rafiki called his name. Daren stopped and looked at the approaching baboon.

"Yes, Rafiki?"

"I have something very special for you and Kianga." Rafiki smiled and showed him the bark.

"Umm, what is it?" asked the puzzled prince. He had never seen anything like it before.

Rafiki chuckled. "It is a treasure map. It will lead you and Kianga to the greatest treasure. You have to search for it together."

Daren looked up in surprise. "Treasure?" he repeated, his eyes shining. Rafiki nodded.

"Oh wow! Thank you!" Daren rubbed his head against the baboon's chest and then took the map gently in his mouth. Turning, he ran off towards the waterhole.

"Search for the treasure, but also for the warning," called Rafiki from behind him. Then he smiled.

Daren ran up to where he always met Kianga and dropped the map on the ground in front of her. Then he turned and dashed off. A few seconds later, he was back with a white daisy.

Kianga giggled. "Thank you Daren. But what is this?" she asked, looking at the bark. Daren stood up very straight and spoke in his most serious voice.

"It's a map."

Kianga looked at him and then at the map in awe. "But where did you get it?" she asked, her eyes wide. Daren smiled.

"Rafiki made it just for us!"

Kianga jumped up and down. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "We have to go find the treasure!"

"Alright," said Daren. "It says we're supposed to start at Pride Rock."

"Hurry up," yelled Kianga, already half way there. Daren picked up the map in his mouth again, and followed after her. When the cubs got to Pride Rock, Daren consulted the map.

"Now we have to go to the waterhole," he said.

Kianga frowned. "Aww, we were just there. Oh well, come on!" Again the cubs dashed off together.

When they got to the waterhole, Kianga turned to Daren. "Can I look this time?" she asked. Daren placed the map on the ground, and Kianga studied it. "Alright," she said, "off to Rafiki's tree."

At the gnarly old tree, the cubs looked at the map once more. From high in the branches of his home, Rafiki looked down on the cubs and smiled.

"Come on," shouted Daren. "The treasure is over there. The map says so!"

As the cubs approached a place near the edge of the Pride lands, they found a large red 'x' painted on the grass. The world seemed to fall silent as the cubs walked up to it.

"So, do we dig for it or something?" asked Kianga. Daren frowned, and looked around him.

"I'm not sure."

Deep in the outlands, the two black lions stood together. Redeye let out a deep, rumbling growl, and his claws dug into the dirt below him. The prince was so close.

"Let's go now," he spat.

His mate turned on him and snarled. "Not yet. We have to wait. Tomorrow they won't stand a chance." She looked at the happy cubs and let out a most menacing, evil laugh.

"So, what should we do?" asked Kianga. Daren frowned. _Search for the treasure_, he thought, remembering half of Rafiki's advice. Daren looked around him, and realized that from where they sat, they could see all of Pride Rock. Pink clouds swirled above it as the sun began to set, and Daren, looking at the beautiful view, and then at Kianga beside him, realized what the treasure was.

"I think the treasure is what we make of it," he said.

Kianga nodded slowly. "Would you like to watch the sky?"

Daren smiled, and the two cubs wandered closer to Pride Rock, and then settled down in the deep grass. Daren was very quiet while he though about all the Rafiki had said, and what had happened as he sat watching the sun set over Pride Rock. It was almost as if he had heard voices, telling him that what he was thinking was right.

Finally, Daren looked over at his friend.

"Kianga," he said, "have you ever thought about your future?" Kianga looked back at him. "I mean, have you ever thought of what you want to become?"

Kianga nodded. "I want to be brave and smart. What about you?"

Daren looked up at the dark sky. "I want to be like my father and all the kings before him. I want to be a great leader." Suddenly, the rusty cub sat up. "Kianga," he said, his voice squeaking a little, "when we grow up, will you be my mate?"

The young female sat up, and a rather surprised look crossed her face. Then, she snuggled closer to him.

"Of course."

As Kimoni sat near the edge of Pride Rock, he looked down at his son and Kianga. "Azmera," he said, his deep voice rumbling, "this shouldn't be happening." His mate looked at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Your son is growing up, Kimoni. He's changing. And you were the one who told him to show his love."

Kimoni sighed. "I know," he said, "it's just that he's growing up too fast."

Azmera nuzzled Kimoni. "He's not the only one who did."

Kimoni though of the sickness and of his sudden succession to king. He shook his head and his mane ruffled in the wind.

"That will be different," he said. "My son will not be forced to grow up."


	3. Chapter 3: Terror of the Eclipse

As Daren grew older, he soon approached the age when his father would take him through the entire Pride Lands for the first time. As the sunlight streamed into the cave at Pride Rock, Azmera gently nudged her son.

"Wake up Daren," she said softly. Yawning, Daren opened his eyes to look into his mother's face. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said, smiling. Daren yawned again, and then got up and stretched. "Your father is taking you for a very special walk today," Azmera told her son.

"What sort of walk?" asked Daren, yawning once more.

"He's going to show you all of the Pride Lands," said Azmera, pulling her son close and giving his head a few licks.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Daren, scrambling out of the queen's grasp. Then he looked over to the other side of the cave, where Kianga lay sleeping beside her mother. "But what about Kianga?" he asked, his face falling.

"I'm sure she'll understand," said Azmera. "Now hurry up, your father is waiting."

Daren rubbed himself against her leg, and then ran out of the cave. "Bye mom!" he called back to her.

Once outside, Daren looked around for his father. Seeing him sitting near the edge of Pride Rock, Daren bounded over to join him.

"Good morning Daren," rumbled Kimoni.

"Hey Daddy!" exclaimed Daren. "Mom said you are going to show me all the Pride Lands today!" Kimoni chuckled.

"Oh, she did, did she?" He looked down at his son's excited face and remembered when his own father had taken his the first time. "Alright, let's go."

Together they made their way through the tall grass. They walked along the South border, watched the grazing herds and walked along the top of the gorge. Finally, when Kimoni and Daren were walking towards the waterhole, the king stopped. "Daren," he said, "I want to tell you a story. But it is a very sad one."

Daren turned to his father, and listened in silence. Kimoni started walking again, not really noticing where they were going.

"It began when Simba passed on, and Kovu and Kiara were in rule of the Pride Lands. My father, Kovu, was once an outsider, but everyone considered him one of the greatest Pride Landers of all. He and his mate Kiara became the King and Queen. Kovu was strong and brave, and Kiara wise and beautiful. Together they made the perfect pair. A few months into their reign, they had a small cub."

"You, right?" asked Daren.

"Yes," replied Kimoni.

"Months went by, and all was well. But then destruction hit the Pride Lands. A wandering lioness was passing through the lands, and begged my father to let her stay for a while. Being the compassionate lions they were, Kovu and Kiara allowed her to stay. Little did they know that she was sick with a terrible disease. Many of the lions fell ill, and my parents began to despair. Then, one terrible day, they also caught the illness. I spoke to my father, Kovu, when he still had strength, and he told me that he was leaving the pride in my care. I was only an adolescent when my parents passed on, and became one with the stars."

Daren sat down and looked at his father in dismay. "Daddy, what did you do?"

Kimoni looked down, remembering the fear and pain he had felt. "I asked your mother to be my mate, and together we lead the pride. It was difficult at first, as many of the herds left for fear that I would not be a strong enough king to protect them. However, after a while, I was able to earn the respect of the animals and prove that I would follow in my father's path. Since then, the Pride Lands have been beautiful, but I will never forget the terrible things that happened when I was young."

Daren snuggled close against his father. "Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry. But you don't have to worry about me. One day I will be a great king, and I will take very good care of the Pride Lands." Kimoni looked over at his son and smiled.

"I know you will."

The father and son sat together, thinking about what they had said. As they rested, a strange thing began to happen to the sky. The sun grew dimmer, and the moon slowly moved closer to the sun.

Nearby in the Outlands, Blacksoul looked up at the sky, and then turned to face Redeye.

"That's it my love," she said. "It's starting. Hurry and get the pride. I'll wait by the border."

Redeye turned and trotted off, and Blacksoul began to slink towards the Pride Lands. Suddenly, a noise caught her attention, and her ears flicked forwards. She stopped, and looked cautiously ahead of her. There, just beyond the border sat the king and the prince. Blacksoul chuckled softly. Then she turned as she heard Redeye come up beside her.

"Look," said Blacksoul softly, "we have a welcoming party." Redeye crouched down, and Blacksoul glared at him. "Not yet," she said. Then, turning to the black lionesses behind her, she whispered, "When I give the word, we attack. Then we go straight through the Pride Lands to Pride Rock, and catch any one who tries to escape."

The lionesses snarled, their fur bristling. "But remember this," said the evil lioness. "You are only to kill the king. We send the prince back to Pride Rock first, so he can be a warning to them all. You do not harm him until we reach Pride Rock. Understood?" The lionesses nodded, their eyes glowing with anticipation for their coming attack.

Suddenly, the moon slid completely across the sun, and the whole sky went black. Blacksoul narrowed her eyes, and nodded. The pride snuck forwards, invisible in the darkness.

Daren looked up, and his eyes widened. "Daddy, I'm scared," he said. Then he began to tremble. Something was coming. He could hear it.

Kimoni looked with worry up at the dark sky. He had never seen anything like this before. Then, his ears twitched. He could hear the grass being trod on, and the sound of many animals breathing. Sniffing the air, he realized that they were closer to the Outland border than he had intended for them to go.

"Come on Daren," he said, trying to look through the gloom. "We're going home."

"What? Leaving so soon?" A chilling voice came out of the darkness. Kimoni looked around him. His voice rang out deep and clear.

"Show yourself."

The voice turned into laughter, and then out of the darkness came pure black lionesses, surrounding Kimoni and Daren on all sides. Daren squeezed as close to his father as he could.

"What do you want here?" asked Kimoni, baring his teeth.

The lion with the red eye stepped forward. "Death and pain," he spat. "It is our gift to you." A black lioness stepped up beside him, and looked down at the trembling Daren.

"Ah, the young prince," she said, her face breaking into an evil smile. "I need you to deliver a message for me."

"He will do nothing of the sort," said Kimoni, his voice vibrating with a commanding tone.

The black lioness laughed again. "Oh he will," she said, "if he wants to see you live."

Daren looked from the black lions to his father, and then back to the lions. Shaking uncontrollably, he stepped forward.

"No!" shouted Kimoni, but four of the lionesses rushed forwards and snarled at him, surrounding the king on all sides. Daren stood his ground and looked up with fear into the lion's face. He shrank as he looked at the blood red eye.

"What is the message?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"That the Black Pride is here to take over the Pride Lands and that there is no point trying to fight us. And to prove that we are serious" – the lioness leapt forwards and dug her claws into Daren's hindquarters, making three deep scars. Daren screamed in pain and fury, and two lionesses chased him away. Kimoni roared with anger.

"My son!" he roared, turning on the lionesses around him. "You will pay for this!" Kimoni fought valiantly, but he was no match for a whole pride, and soon fell under the vicious attack.

When a blow struck the Kimoni to the ground and he did no longer try to get up, Blacksoul turned to her pride.

"Well done," she said, while looking down at the dying king. "Now we move on to Pride Rock, where we will end this." The pride of black lions split up into smaller groups and silently made their way through the Pride Lands.

Back at Pride Rock, Azmera paced back and forth in the cave. It was so dark out in the middle of the day, and she didn't understand why. She looked up from her worried thoughts when one of her closest friends, Vitani's daughter Marjani, stepped up to her.

"I will go out and search for your son and the king," she said.

"Thank you," replied Azmera. As Marjani left the cave, Rafiki hurried in.

"Azmera," he said; his voice full of concern. "There are evil things at work here."

Azmera sank down, worried and frightened. Where were her son and her mate? What could be happening out in that dark and terrible land?

Marjani ran through the darkness, calling for Daren. A few times, she thought she heard someone near her, but the sounds faded away. Finally, she came to the waterhole, and in the dim light, she could see something lying near the edge of it. She hurried over, and looked in shock at the bleeding form of Daren.

"Daren," she whispered, "please be alright." Nudging him gently, Marjani prayed that he would wake up. Finally, after what seemed forever, Daren opened his eyes.

"Oh Daren, what happened?" asked Marjani. "Where is Kimoni?"

Daren's eyes filled with tears. "We were attacked. They gave me this marking and chased me away to warn the others." His voice shook. "Marjani, they killed my father. I just know they did."

Marjani hung her head. "Come Daren, we must hurry and get you to Pride Rock. The future of everyone depends on it."


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Escape

Marjani and Daren stumbled through the darkness towards Pride Rock. When they finally climbed up its slope and entered the cave, Daren fell down with exhaustion. Azmera rushed over and nuzzled her son. Then, her eyes filling with tears, she looked up at her friend.

"And Kimoni? Where is he?"

Marjani only bowed her head. Rafiki stepped forward, and places his hand on Azmera's shoulder.

After he had caught his breath, Daren shakily got to his feet. As his small cub face looked up at his mother, his eyes suddenly seemed years older. "Mother," he said, "there is a pride of black lions coming." A few gasps were heard in the cave.

"They sent me as proof," continued Daren, showing the deep wound to the pride. "Mother, we have to move the pride out of here right away."

Azmera sighed. "My son speaks what I wish we could do." She turned to her pride. "However, we cannot run. There are still young cubs, and there is not enough time. They would still catch us."

The lionesses nodded, and pulled their cubs in close to them. Rafiki stepped towards Azmera, and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him, and then slowly nodded.

"Come, my son," she said, beckoning to the mouth of the cave. "And you too, Kianga."

Azmera stepped outside of the cave, and walked slowly down to the bottom on Pride Rock. Rafiki and the two cubs followed her. She looked up at the sky, and saw the strangest sight. Both the moon and the sun were gone now, but a bright ring remained in the sky. Azmera found it was too bright, and lowered her eyes. They began to ache, but she pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Daren," she said, clearing her voice. "I want you to leave the Pride Lands with Rafiki."

Daren looked up at his mother. "No! I won't leave you! I want to stay and fight!"

Azmera smiled sadly. "I know. But you must go."

Daren shook his head. "No, I won't leave." He dug his claws into the soft earth, and winced as the cut on his hindquarters throbbed. Kianga looked at the queen and then at her friend. She didn't want him to go either.

Azmera's eyes filled with tears. "My son, you must go. I say this because if you don't, they will kill you. You are all I have left. Go, and perhaps one day we will be able to reclaim the Pride Lands."

Daren slowly nodded, knowing his mother was right. He snuggled into her fur, and breathed in her scent for one last time. Azmera wrapped her front paw around him, and held him tightly. Then, she let go and gently licked his cheek. Daren turned, and looked at his best friend. Even in the strange light she looked beautiful. Daren gulped. Had it really only been yesterday that he had realized that he loved her?

As Kianga gazed back at Daren, a sudden feeling came over her. She wanted to go with him, and would do anything, as long as it meant they would be together. But she knew that this was a journey Daren had to make on his own.

As Daren walked towards Kianga, he stooped down and picked a daisy from the ground. Carrying it in his mouth, Daren stepped up to Kianga. He placed the flower on the ground in front of her, and then looked into her eyes.

"One day, you will be my queen," he whispered to her. "I promise Kianga. I will come back."

Rafiki stepped forward and motioned that it was time to leave. Daren nodded, and nuzzled Kianga. Then, he turned and followed Rafiki off into the gloom.

As Azmera watched her only son disappear off into the distance, a single tear trickled down her cheek to land in the dust. Kianga's ears pricked up, and she turned to see her mother walking towards them. She ran up to her, and buried her face in her mother's soft fur.

"Mommy, he's gone," sobbed Kianga. Sauda placed a paw on her daughter's head.

Azmera turned to face the Sauda and Kianga. "We need to get back to Pride Rock. The black lions will be here soon."

Sauda nodded, and the group quickly made their way back to Pride Rock. Everything was quiet as they climbed up the rock, and no one came to meet them. Kianga sank down low to the ground, and looked around her in fear. As Azmera walked towards the cave, deep laughter came from within. She stopped and watched with narrow eyes as a large black lion stepped out, accompanied by a smaller black lioness.

Sauda gasped and held Kianga close as the two dark figures circled Azmera, low growls rumbling from their throats. Finally, they stopped and sneered at the queen.

"What do you want here? asked Azmera, her voice trembling a little.

The black lion stepped forward, his eyes flashing, but the lioness beside him shot him a warning look. "I am known as Blacksoul," she said, lowering her head a little, "and this is Redeye," she continued, nodding towards her mate. "And you. You are the queen of the Pride Lands. Another ruler in a long line of great lions." Redeye snarled, and spat at Azmera's paws.

Sauda snarled and made ready to throw herself forwards, but Azmera shook her head. "It's not worth it." she said softly.

His face twisted into an evil smile, Redeye looked at Azmera, his right eye glittering like fresh blood. "Your lands belong to me now," he said. "As does your pride. None of you are to leave the Pride Lands. No one will send messages out of the Pride Lands. This is your home, and you will stay living here." He laughed, and his voice made even Azmera feel chilled to the bones.

Blacksoul stepped forwards. "Where's your little prince?" she asked, her voice dripping with disgust. Azmera looked straight past her, and refused to say a word.

"No matter," said Blacksoul, after a few minutes. "We've given him the mark. He's an enemy to anyone in our pride, and we are everywhere. Your little cub won't last long." Then, she looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes with a paw. Turning back to Azmera, Blacksoul chuckled. "You have no chance against us, for even the sun and the moon obey us."

Blacksoul pointed at the sky. "Look." She sat down and cleared her throat. "Moon, give us back our light," she commanded.

Azmera gasped as she saw the moon slowly move away from the sun and the darkness began to fade from the land. Kianga peered out from behind her mother's leg, her eyes wide and full of fear. Blacksoul looked at Redeye and nodded. Some of the black lionesses stepped forwards, and motioned for Azmera, Sauda and Kianga to follow them into the cave. Unable to do anything, the group entered the cave to join the rest of the pride.

Redeye walked to the edge of Pride Rock, and looked out across the beautiful Pride Lands. As the sun began to appear again, its rays glimmered off the river and made the air shimmer. Blacksoul joined Redeye at the edge of the cliff. "This was the greatest attack we have done, she said. Redeye nodded.

"Lets stay here a while."

As Daren ran through the darkness after Rafiki his mind raced through the events that had happened that day. In only a few short hours, his whole life had been torn apart. His eyes began to water, and soon he was crying. Stumbling along behind Rafiki, Daren suddenly realized that the land was growing lighter. He stopped and turned to look back at his home. What he saw made his fur bristle. Two black lions stood at the edge of Pride Rock, overlooking all the lands. Daren snarled, and Rafiki turned around, quite startled. He walked back to where Daren stood.

"One day, Rafiki," panted Daren, "I'll come back here, and put things right." The wise baboon nodded, and patted Daren's shoulder.

"I know. Now hurry, we must keep moving."

Daren turned and began to follow him. As he ran, he made a promise in his mind. Soon he began to whisper it out loud, and then he began shouting it.

"I will get my revenge! I promise!"


	5. Chapter 5: Another Home

The sparkling moonlight glinted off the tall blades of grass, and filtered through the low tree branches as Daren and Rafiki made their way through the small jungle. They had been running for all of the afternoon and late into the night. Daren's paws burned as if they were on fire, and every step tore at his chest. He had never run so fast for so long. Soon Rafiki stopped in a small clearing, and held his breath, as if listening. Daren caught up to him and collapsed on the ground, his sides heaving.

"Rafiki, please can we stop now?" he panted, his lungs fighting for breath.

The baboon raised a finger to his lips and motioned for silence. As Daren lay beside him, he heard sounds all around him in the forest and shuddered. Something was coming. As he struggled to raise his exhausted body, and prepare to fight, two animals, unlike any he had ever seen before, stepped out of the trees.

Daren's eyes widened in wonder as he looked at the figures who had gracefully stepped into the clearing. They were smaller than lions, and their bodies were quite a similar shape. The animals had longer ears however, and thinner faces. They even had thick manes. In the moonlight, Daren noticed the animals' reddish-brown and white fur. Their chests and paws were white, and their fur was thick and fluffy. Daren noticed that their tails were fluffy and they ruffled in the wind. He frowned. What strange things were these?

The two smaller animals approached Daren and Rafiki, and the young cub's muscles tensed, his body ready to spring. The slightly taller animal of the two stepped up to Rafiki, and respectfully lowered his head. The wise old baboon did the same, and then embraced the fluffy animal.

"What brings you here?" the stranger asked. He turned and looked down at Daren.

"My old friend," said Rafiki, "this is Daren, Prince of the Pridelands.

The fluffy animal's eyes flicked back to Rafiki. "Come. We will discuss this in my den."

Turning, the two animals led the way through the trees with Rafiki close behind. Daren sighed and got to his paws, following them at a slower pace. Finally, they stepped out into a large clearing. Daren gasped as he looked around him, and saw the same fluffy-furred animals everywhere, gazing curiously at him. Large holes were everywhere in the clearing, and the animals darted in and out of them. Near the far edge of the clearing, a rock stood in the moonlight. Daren's heart lurched, as he realized that the rock looked very familiar. It was like a smaller version of his dear Pride Rock.

At the base of the rock, Daren noticed another hole. One of the fluffy creatures was sitting just in the entrance of it. As the group approached the hole, the animal stepped out and dipped her head. Daren's ears flicked back, as he watched Rafiki step into the dark hole. Trembling slightly, he followed them inside.

To his surprise, the hole opened up slightly, and Daren found that there was more than enough room for the entire group inside it. He settled himself down on the sandy ground, and sighed, grateful to finally give his aching body a rest. As he waited, Rafiki and the animals spoke together in hushed tones. As they whispered together, Daren's eyelids began to feel heavy and he was ready to fall asleep when the animal that had greeted them cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Young Prince Daren," he began, and Daren looked up in surprise, his curiosity getting the better of him. "My name is Jayson. My parents knew your grandparents well, and I have been a friend to Rafiki for many years. He has told me about your recent loss, and the terrible things that have happened in the Pride Lands. I want to welcome you here. From now on, our home is your home."

The young prince nodded, his mind filled with many emotions. He opened his mouth to speak, but the animal shook his head.

"Go to sleep, Prince Daren," he said. "You have had a long night. Tomorrow we will talk." Turning, he left the hole, and the others followed him. Only the animal who had been sitting at the mouth of the hole remained. Her soft brown eyes gazed at him, and she moved closer, giving his head a comforting lick.

"Good night," she whispered; her voice soft and gentle.

The animal lay down beside the young prince, and pressed her warm body close to his. It reminded Daren of how his mother used to sleep beside him at night. Daren wanted to thank the animal, but exhaustion set in. As the sweet scent of the animal surrounded him, Daren let out a deep sigh, and drifted away into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Family of Floxes

Daren woke up in the warm den and looked around him. Sunlight was pouring in from outside and he blinked in surprise. As he stood up, his whole body began to ache and he frowned, trying to figure out where he was. Then, the flood of memories came back to him and he felt as if his heart would break. Sinking down onto the den floor again, he laid his head on his paws and his eyes filled with tears. He wished the animal that had comforted him when he was falling asleep was still there.

Daren's ears perked up when he heard something outside the den and a second later, Rafiki stepped inside. He went over to the little prince and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come outside, Daren," he whispered.

Daren followed Rafiki out of the den and found himself the large clearing from the night before. He looked up and a bit of a smile came onto his face. He hadn't just imagined the rock above the den. It was really there. And, it looked exactly like a smaller version of Pride Rock. Daren looked again at the rock in surprise. One of the animals from the night before was standing on top of it, looking out over the clearing. The animal looked ever stranger in the sunlight. Frowning, Daren remembered the strange animal had introduced himself as "Jayson".

Jayson looked down at Daren, and smiled gently. Then, he looked out across the clearing and the soft breeze ruffled his soft, fluffy reddish-brown fur. After a few moments, he leapt off the rock and came to sit facing Daren. Jayson was only just a bit bigger than Daren but his eyes were full of compassion and wisdom.

"Prince Daren -"

"Can you please just call me Daren?" The cub was a bit surprised at his own outburst, after being quiet for so long. Jayson smiled.

"Of course, please forgive me. Now Daren, last night I introduced myself to you. I am the leader of this pack, and this is my mate, Cayliess." He motioned to an animal that looked somewhat similar to him, but with some prominent differences. Daren realized that she was the animal who had comforted him the night before.

Then Daren frowned. "But what are you?" he asked. As he waited for the answer, he noticed the three deep scars on Jayson's hip and had to stop himself from gasping. They were just like Daren's new scar.

Jayson knew that Daren had wondered where he had got the scar, but he also knew that it wasn't the time to be talking about it. Instead, he just smiled. "We are called floxes. We're a cross between lions and smaller animals called foxes. We are much smaller than lions, but we can hunt just as well."

_They're such strange animals,_ thought Daren. But he was so grateful to Jayson and his pack for helping him, that he didn't even care.

Jayson looked up and nodded, as he noticed a pretty lioness walking towards them. She came and sat down beside him.

"Daren, this is Lisha," said Jayson, looking over at the creamy lioness. Daren's eyes followed Jayson's gaze and he noticed two long scars that ran down her neck. As if the flox could read his thoughts, he answered Daren's question. "When Lisha was young, she was attacked. We happened upon her after it had happened, and she was very near death. She was able to tell us her name, and a bit of what had happened, but then she fell unconscious. When she woke, she was so injured that she was unable to speak. To this day, she has no voice." Shaking his head, Jayson sighed. Then he looked up at Lisha, and the lioness smiled at him. Smiling back, he turned to Daren. "Lisha has agreed to take care of you. You'll live in her den with her – that is, if it's alright with you."

Daren looked up at the lioness, feeling a little bit afraid. His eyes met hers, and he immediately nodded. Her eyes had calmed him right away, and he felt somehow connected to her.

"Yes Jayson," he replied. "That's just fine."

Jayson smiled, his heart feeling less heavy at the thought that Daren might be able to be raised to become a great leader, like he would have been under his father's direction. Jayson could just remember that his father had been a close friend to the Pride Land King, Kovu. Jayson remembered visiting the Pride Lands once with the pack, and his first meeting with Rafiki. He had been younger then, and less knowledgeable, but he had deeply respected Kovu's great son, Kimoni. The evening before, Jayson had mourned inside when Rafiki had told him of the great King's murder.

As Daren sat in the clearing, he noticed Lisha looking at him. Her eyes seemed to draw him towards her, and she smiled. Then she turned and walked towards her den. Daren felt almost as if she had been calling him, and so followed her. They went into a den, bigger than Jayson's den had been, but still very comfortable. The soft sand and mossy branches covered the floor, and a bit of sunlight filtered into the den from the entranceway, giving it just the right amount of light. Daren smiled, and the lioness smiled back down at him. As she did so, Daren drew back in surprise. Lisha had a marking on her left cheek, the fur of it lighter than the rest of her. It looked just like a moon. Daren frowned. Didn't his name have something to do with the night sky? Daren realized that he was still exhausted, and went to lie down. Then, he thought the better of it, and stood up again. Looking up at the lioness, he tilted his head a bit.

"Lisha, can I please go back to sleep? I'm still so tired."

Lisha looked down at the sleepy cub and smiled. She nodded slowly, and then went over to a mossy patch and settled down. Daren went over to her and she pulled him into the deep moss. Soon he was fast asleep, with Lisha watching over him.

Weeks passed as Daren spent his time living with the floxes. At night, he slept in the den with Lisha, and during the day, he did things around the forest with Jayson. He explored the woods, and the kind flox leader taught him many things. Daren was even allowed to watch a couple times while the floxes hunted, although he was still too young to attempt doing it himself. He began to love the floxes like he had loved his own family in the Pride Lands. He deeply respected Jayson, and was always grateful to Cayliess for being so kind to him. There were a few other floxes too, that he really liked. Among his favorites were a few adventurous hunters and a very good story teller.

Daren also noticed that he had grown very close to Lisha. Although she never made a sound, he was able to understand what she was thinking or saying. Sometimes, Daren just liked to sit and talk to her, and feel that she knew exactly how he felt. She really was a caring lioness, and he couldn't have asked for a better one to have taken care of him when he was so far from his mother.

And sometimes, Daren even played with the flox cubs. He had to be very gentle though, because they were so much smaller than him. The young fluffy cubs loved him, and would come running whenever they saw him. In fact, a few of them began to call him Uncle Daren, which made him chuckle quite a bit. But although Daren had been learning and grown so much, he still was a young cub himself. It was hard for Jayson to imagine that the young lion had already been through so many devastating things.

One beautiful morning, Rafiki wandered over to where Daren sat, watching the sunrise. The baboon looked at the young prince, and smiled. Daren had learned so much since the first night they had been there. And he had been able to heal quite a bit, from all his terrifying experiences.

Rafiki placed his hand gently on Daren's shoulder, and Daren knew what was coming.

"I must go back to the Pride Lands. Do you want me to take your mother a message?"

Daren nodded. "Please tell her I love her," he said. Then he thought for a moment. Looking around the clearing, he dashed out of it and searched through the bushes. Pressing deeper and deeper into the forest, he finally found what he was looking for. Finally he returned with a white daisy in his mouth. Rafiki smiled as the young cub walked towards him. "Please take this to Kianga," he said. The baboon nodded, and hugged Daren tightly.

"Take care, Daren. I will be back soon to help you more with your studies. Until then, be safe." He hugged Daren again before taking the flower gently and walking over to say goodbye to Jayson and Cayliess. Then he left the clearing, as Daren watched the last link to his mother and Kianga leave him.

Suddenly, Daren was aware of someone sitting next to him. He turned to look, and gazed over at Lisha's comforting eyes. Daren snuggled close to the lioness. Her eyes seemed to say, "don't worry, everything will be alright." Daren nodded, before he fell asleep against his dear guardian.

And meanwhile, Rafiki traveled on towards the Pride Lands. How good it would be to be back at home. Or so he thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares in the Dark

Rafiki traveled through the thick forest and across the sweeping plains back to the Pride Lands. As he slowly made his way through the Outlands, still holding the daisy, he gasped at how the beautiful lands had changed. He stood for a moment in silence, the thick grey sky and the silent lands reminding him of the time when Scar had ruled. The old baboon decided to wait in the Outlands until night had fallen, so that he would not be so easily noticed.

Life in the Pride Lands had changed since the terrible end of Kimoni's rule. The animals fought amongst themselves, and the sky was always cloudy. The black lions had completely taken over, and no one could stop them. From the first night, when Blacksoul had shown her power over the moon, the lionesses of Pride Rock had not dared to oppose them, and had now become just like shadows.

Blacksoul sat on the edge of Pride Rock, looking down with glee over the miserable lands. She heard a noise behind her and looked around. Seeing a small group of Pride Landers, being led by a black lioness, she smiled. Blacksoul had not wasted a moment in placing a tight watch over all the lionesses of Pride Rock. She had split them into groups that hunted and slept together, under the constant watch of a black lioness. The lionesses of Pride Rock lived slowly through each day, always being the cause of laughter and mocking, but still they remained strong. Although they were terrified of the black lions with their evil doing, one thing drove them on. Word had gotten to each of the lionesses that Prince Daren had escaped. And that was the one thing that gave them hope.

The strange disappearance of Daren had bothered Blacksoul. A few times, lionesses from her pride had expressed concerns that the young prince might return and defeat them all. But Blacksoul had merely laughed. Although it worried her, she felt certain that it could never happen. Daren of Pride Rock had been marked, and would always stand out. The moment he set foot in the Pride Lands, he would be recognized – and dealt with.

Redeye climbed Pride Rock, and went to sit along side his mate. He had just returned from checking with the border guards. Black lions had been positioned at different places along the Pride Land border, and they always remained there. No one was allowed in or out without special permission. Redeye smiled to himself. Blacksoul had such a talent for plotting. Often, Redeye didn't have the patience for it, but he had to admit his mate was very intelligent. He had watched her sit and study the moon and the stars and the way things worked for hours on end. And every time she had made a plan, it had worked. Redeye knew he had made the right choice on her from the beginning.

"How are the borders?" Blacksoul looked over at Redeye, her face seeming a little bit amused. The leader of the black pride was a violent lion, but he had a sweet side to him that she adored.

Redeye looked over at Blacksoul, his eyes glinting. "Silent, as always."

Blacksoul nodded as Redeye stretched and lowered himself to the ground. He was tired after a day of hard work. Often, Redeye secretly marveled at the size of the Pride Lands and wondered how one king could control them all. Then, he would shake off the thought with his own cocky impression of himself. Redeye was fearless and cold. The only living creature he had ever shown a hint of kindness to was Blacksoul. When he had met her, Redeye knew at once that he wanted her, and no other lionesses would ever satisfy him. He had trapped her with his cunningness and now she was his. Yes, Redeye could also be very crafty, but he preferred to kill. Perhaps that was why he loved the Pride Lands so much. There were so many animals trapped there, that he could kill any of them, anytime he wanted. Redeye laughed, remembering the face of the baby zebra after he had killed its mother.

Sitting up, Redeye moved closer to Blacksoul. The two black lions sat together, watching as the blood red sun disappeared below the horizon.

In the large cave at Pride Rock, Kianga paced back and forth. Finally, Nightblood, the lioness in charge of Kianga, her mother, Marjani and Azmera finished eating. She looked up, her eyes flashing with hate.

"What do you want?" her sharp voice rang out to Kianga.

Kianga looked over at the black lioness, shaking a little. Although she was terribly frightened of the black pride, she also had a defiant streak within her. She knew that one day Daren would come back to save them, and she looked forward to it every moment of her life. Raising her chin slightly, she answered the lioness.

"I'm thirsty."

Nightblood snarled and stepped forwads, her claws digging into the earth, but she managed to control herself. Blacksoul had ordered that they not lay a paw on the Pride Landers, unless they tried to escape. Blacksoul believed that with time, they would convince the lionesses of Pride Rock to join with them.

"Hurry up then," spat the black lioness, quickly walking from the cave down towards the water hole. Kianga followed a short distance behind.

When they arrived at the waterhole, Nightblood went a little ways off, almost blending into the darkness. With such thick clouds, the stars were barely visible, and even the moonlight was mostly blocked out. Kianga stepped through the gloom and made her way to the water's edge. Sitting alone by it, she began to think back to when things were different. When Kimoni was king and she played with Daren for hours every day. Kianga looked down at the still water, and a few drops fell from her soft face. She was still very young; still a cub, but she had learned so many things.

One of the most important things she had learned was that she loved Daren. Kianga felt like her heart would break, every day that she had to spend apart from him. And so, she had gone to sit at the water hole every evening, and thought of him. Often, she would gaze into the clear water, and imagine she could see his reflection there, looking at her from across the pond.

In the Outlands, Rafiki crouched down as a border guard passed him. Once the lioness was gone, the baboon looked up at the cloudy night sky and sighed. "Kovu? Why are these terrible things happening?" He sat in silence for a moment, and then looked up in surprise. It had been a long time since he had heard the whispers of the Great Kings.

Rafiki watched in amazement, as the clouds slowly began to part. A few stars glimmered through, and he watched as the stars began to move. Soon, a form was peering down towards him. It was Kovu, the long departed Pride Land king. And beside him stood the shining form of Kimoni. Rafiki stood in silence, as the kings spoke to him.

"Rafiki, as always, the Pride Lands will be faced with challenges. But they will be freed. Those who dwell in the Pride Lands will prove their worth, and there will be balance again." Kimoni sounded just like he always had, full of wisdom and strength.

Then Kovu looked down on the old baboon, and his deep voice rang out. "You have done well Rafiki. Always, the Pride Lands have counted on you. You have guided many young cubs, and you will forever be remembered for it."

Rafiki looked up at the kings, his heart feeling heavy. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew exactly what they were saying. Then he heard another voice, but this time it was not accompanied by a shimmering form.

"The skies are not only for great kings and queens, Rafiki. They are for all those animals who have served others with love and compassion. You will be welcomed here."

The voice echoed for a moment, before fading away. Rafiki felt a lump form in his throat. It had been the voice of Simba. He looked up at Kovu and Kimoni and watched, as the two kings stood for a moment in silence. Then, they began to disappear into the night sky. Rafiki looked up and then called out in desperation.

"What must I still do?"

There was no reply, but as the clouds began to move back, the moon shone down in one clear beam. Rafiki looked for where it rested, and realized that it was the water hole. Hurrying, he crossed the border and rushed to the water hole, taking no notice of anything around him.

Redeye and Blacksoul had been sitting closer together on Pride Rock when the clouds had shifted. They had looked in surprise at the sky, and Blacksoul had shivered. She had never heard of the sky doing this before. They watched, as the clouds parted and then began to move back. As they did so, a single beam shone down towards the water hole. Looking at each other, Redeye and Blacksoul leapt up, calling some of their lionesses to go with them, and charged down the rocks towards the pond.

Rafiki was almost at the water hole when he stopped in surprise. There was Kianga, sitting alone near the water. As he made his way towards her, he noticed a black lioness sitting not far off in the grass. Nightblood had been watching the sky, gazing uneasily at the moving clouds. She was hoping it wouldn't rain. Looking around him, Rafiki saw a large stone. Picking it up, he crept his way through the grass. Suddenly, he leapt up and whacked the lioness on the head with the stone. She crumpled to the ground, and Rafiki dashed over to where Kianga sat. The cub looked up in shock and was about to cry out when she recognized the baboon. He clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Kianga, this is very important. You need to tell Azmera that Daren is alright. He sends his love to her. And he sends this for you." Rafiki presented her with the white daisy. Kianga looked at the baboon, and was about to ask him something when he shook his head.

"I must go. Promise me that you will never admit that you know me. Even if they realize we met here tonight. You must not tell the black lions that you know me." Rafiki turned to run, but barely made it away from the water hole. He was only a few paces away when Redeye, Blacksoul and their lionesses arrived. Kianga quickly bit off the stem of the daisy, and picked up the daisy in her mouth. With it hidden, she sat totally still.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Blacksoul circled Rafiki, her eyes glittering with curiosity and the love of bloodshed. "Where are you from?"

The baboon refused to speak. He glared back at the lioness.

Redeye snarled. "You are a trespasser on our lands."

Rafiki's eyes narrowed. "These lands belong to Kimoni. And one day, Daren will rule here! He is the rightful king!"

Blacksoul swiped at him, her claws unsheathed. Rafiki winced as he felt searing pain. The black lionesses roared, and paced back and forth, ready to charge.

Blacksoul kept them back, and looked down at the baboon. "Those names are not spoken here." Then, glancing over, she noticed Kianga. "Do you know this monkey?" she asked the cub. Kianga felt Rafiki's gaze on her, and slowly shook her head.

"Then come," said Blacksoul. "It's very late. We should get you back home." As she made her way off, with Kianga following her, Blacksoul nodded to Redeye. When the two were about half way to Pride Rock, Kianga heard the terrible sound of lions attacking. She turned back just in time to see the old baboon's still body falling to the ground, the moon disappearing once again beneath the thick cover of clouds.

Inside the cave, Kianga crouched next to her mother, the tears falling fast from her eyes. Carefully, she placed the daisy on the ground, and Azmera looked up in surprise. It had been a while since daisies had grown in the Pride Lands. Kianga whispered the story to her mother and Azmera, and both lionesses sighed with relief and sadness. Together, they fell asleep, dreaming of a day when the Pride Lands would be free once more.

Once Redeye had led the lionesses against Rafiki, he took them throughout the Pride Lands, searching for anything unusual. Back at Pride Rock, Blacksoul was overcome by sleep and went to lie down near the edge of Pride Rock. Soon, she had fallen into a deep sleep, and that was when she had the dream.

"_Take very good care of your sister. We'll be back from hunting later this afternoon." _

_The two light colored lionesses trotted out into the forest. One had a small, white moon-shaped marking, while the other had one white ear. They were playing and laughing together. They were very close and they loved each other dearly. The older lioness was watching her younger sister jump about. Just as she was leaping towards her, a stranger came flying out from the bushes, and attacked the younger lioness. Barely older than a cub, she screamed in terror and pain. The older lioness turned around, snarling, as more of the laughing hyenas attacked her. Trying desperately to fight them off and go help her younger sister, the older lioness watched in horror as a hyena leapt up at her sister's neck. As she tried to get away, the hyena pulled back with all his might. The younger lioness stumbled back and fell to the ground, the two long gashes on her neck bleeding badly. _

"_Lisha!" screamed the other lioness, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried with all her might to fight her way over to her younger sister. Suddenly, the clearing was filled with large, black lionesses. They clawed and ripped at the hyenas with all their might and soon the hyenas had run off, whining and yelping._

_The older lioness ran over to her younger sister. "Oh Lisha, say something! Please!" She began sobbing as a large black lion stepped up towards her. He looked down at the crying lioness, and then at the unconscious one lying at her feet. He bent towards her and then shook his head. _

"_I'm sorry, she's gone." _

_The older lioness turned and began crying into his thick, black mane. "Oh, now what can I do? My sister is dead, and it's my fault." The black lion smiled; his eyes half closed. _

"_There now, why don't you leave this place and join us?" He pulled the lioness closer to him, breathing in her scent and pausing, an evil smile spreading across his face. The lioness stepped back and looked up at him. _

"_You're right. There's nothing left for me here."_

_The black lion nodded. "Then you will join my pride. We will be glad to have a fighter like you." He stared down at her, his eyes glinting._

_The lioness gasped when she saw his eyes. One was yellow, while the other was blood red. Then she took a deep breath and nodded, hate creeping into her heart. _

"_I will join you."_

_The black lion nodded approvingly. "Very well then. What is your name?"_

"_Rehema."_

_The black lion looked around the clearing at his followers. "Rehema, from now on you will be known as Blacksoul." Then he turned and wandered off, the black lionesses following close behind him. The lioness with the white ear took one look at her fallen sister, and then went after the black pride. And deep down inside her, she vowed to get vengeance for her sister's death. But no matter what she did, she could never forget screaming her sister's name._

"Lisha!" Blacksoul woke with a start, and looked around her. It was still night, and the dark clouds seemed to be pressing even closer. The black lioness shuddered and sat up. It had been a long time since she had dreamed about her past. Shaking her head, Blacksoul made her way down the rocks and went to go find Redeye.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hyenas Return

The next morning, Blacksoul and Redeye sent out another search through the Pride Lands, and even a bit into the Outlands. But there was nothing to threaten them, and so they called off the search. To them, Rafiki was just another stray animal who was still loyal to the former king of the Pride Lands, but to the lionesses of Pride Rock, his sacrifice would always be remembered. They had mourned his death, but had also felt a calming feeling – almost like he too was watching over them. Although there were days when the lionesses felt miserable and frustrated, they always had hope. They knew now for certain that Daren was somewhere out in the world beyond, and that he would come and free them all when the time came.

The only lioness that was really worried about things was Azmera. She had felt comforted before, knowing that Rafiki had been out there with her son, training him to become a just and honorable king. Now, with Rafiki dead, she didn't know how Daren would be able to manage. As the days went by, Azmera worried more and ate less. Soon, she had fallen ill with worry, and after a while, could not even go out to hunt.

One day, as she was laying alone in the cave, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, Azmera suddenly felt a warm body pressed close to hers. Thinking it was one of her friends; Azmera sighed, and placed her head down on her paws.

"Azmera, everything will be alright. Daren is strong. You'll see."

Azmera froze. She recognized that voice! She looked up and around in surprise, and gazed into the soft brown eyes of Kimoni.

"Oh Kimoni!" She buried her face in his soft mane, and sobbed. "I've missed you so much!"

The king held her close with his soft paws. His fur rippled, like it was made up of the stars and the wind. The couple lay close together for a few minutes and then the great king sighed.

"I cannot stay with you any longer. But I wanted you to know that Daren is safe. He is being cared for by honorable creatures, who are teaching him well." Kimoni gazed deep into Azmera's eyes and smiled. "I love you Azmera, with all my heart. Don't ever forget that."

Azmera nodded, her eyes wet. "I love you too Kimoni." She closed her eyes and felt herself being held again by her mate. Too soon, the warmth had faded away, and Azmera looked around her to find the cave empty and cold.

Standing up, she walked out of the cave. She was still a bit weak from being so ill, but she could already feel her strength returning. Shooting a thankful glance up at the sky, she walked over to where Blacksoul was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock. Sitting down beside her, she looked out over the once beautiful lands. Blacksoul glared at her, but didn't say a word. When Nightblood returned that evening with her hunting group, Blacksoul informed her that Azmera was well again, and would be hunting the next morning. Azmera nodded, but her heart soared. In one day, she had learned everything she needed to know to be happy. Nothing could dampen her spirits now.

Time passed in the Pride Lands. The stars continued to be hidden by the thick clouds, and a chilling silence seemed to echo throughout the lands. The black lions grew stronger and the lionesses of Pride Rock continued to live as captives in their own home.

As the months went by, Kianga grew to be a strong and beautiful lioness. She was a skilled hunter, and learned quickly how to fight. Every night, she would still go down to the water hole, under the watchful eye of Nightblood. And every night, Kianga would think about Daren and dream of the moment when she would see him again.

Deep in the forest, Daren had grown as well. Now he was a strong lion, and his mane was starting to thicken. He was much bigger than the floxes now, but it didn't seem to matter. Daren had spent so much time with the floxes, he had begun to think of them as family. They had mourned together when Rafiki had failed to return to them, and they had celebrated together when Jayson and Cayliess had their first set of cubs. When Rafiki had failed to return, Jayson had taken it upon himself to train Daren. He taught Daren how to hunt, fight, and track. He taught him about the different plants of the forest, and about the animals. Often, Jayson would take Daren off for a few days at a time, and they would travel and hunt together. Jayson spent many long hours teaching Daren how to cover his tracks and keep hidden if needed.

Although Jayson taught Daren many survival skills, he also taught Daren to be compassionate and caring. He taught Daren that hate and revenge was wrong, and would only blacken an animal's heart. He spent hours telling Daren stories of the past kings of the Pride Lands – stories that he had been told by Rafiki. As Daren learned from him and looked up to him, he began to think of Jayson like a father.

Jayson's dear mate, Cayliess became best friends with Daren, and they spent many afternoons hunting together, or play fighting. Daren loved her cubs, and often played with them and watched over them when Jayson and Cayliess had other duties. He also spent time with many of the other floxes – talking, hunting, and playing. Daren became very loved by all the floxes, and they truly adopted him as one of their own.

Of all the kind animals Daren had come to know though, Lisha was his very favorite. He felt he had a special connection to her, and he loved every moment he spent by her side. One of his most favorite things was when she would go out in the evenings and sit in the clearing. He would sit beside her, and together, they would watch the beautiful night sky. Daren found himself learning many things from Lisha, even though she was never able to speak a word to him. Lisha showed him many things to do with the moon and the night sky, and Daren began to think of it as fate that he had met her. They could communicate better than anyone else, and her moon-shaped marking still amazed him.

One thing that Daren began to realize was that when the moon was full and shone across the land, he felt strong and healthy. But when the moon was new, and disappeared from the sky, he felt tired and weak. The reason he was able to recognize it, was because he noticed the same thing happening with Lisha. Often, when the night sky was dark, she would remain in their den and sleep. But when the moon was full, she was out sitting beneath it, her eyes sparkling. Puzzled by it, Daren decided to try and find an answer.

One morning, Daren was trotting through the forest when he picked up a strange scent. It was coming from upwind and so Daren crouched low to the ground and worked his way forwards to see who it was. As he neared where the scent was coming from, he heard voices. Carefully picking his way through the brush, he looked down into a clearing and gasped.

In the clearing below him, about twenty five hyenas were pacing back and forth. One of them barked out a command, and they all leapt forwards, dashing off through the trees. Their eyes had been full of fury, and they seemed hungry. Daren watched in horror as he saw them go off in the direction of the floxes clearing – his home. Turning, he tore off through the forest, running with all his might in order to make it there first.

Daren burst into the clearing, scattering a bunch of young cubs that had been playing together. They began whining, and Jayson looked over in surprise at the lion. However, his expression changed at once when he saw the look on Daren's face.

"What is it?"

Daren gasped for air. "A pack of hyenas are coming this way! They look ready to fight. We have to get everyone out of here!"

Jayson looked up at Daren in dismay. "But we can't leave! Some of the cubs are too small to travel, and we wouldn't get away in time carrying them. We will have to remain here." Daren's heart sank as he remembered his mother saying the same thing. However, this time, he was old enough to fight.

As the two spoke together, many of the floxes crept closer in order to hear what they were talking about. Some of the mothers gasped and hurried to find their cubs, but the younger floxes listened with interest.

Daren looked straight at Jayson, his thoughts still drifting for a moment to Kianga and his mother back in the Pride Lands. Then, standing tall, he looked down at the flox leader.

"Then I will protect the pack with my life."

Daren went over to the entrance of the clearing, his claws digging into the earth and his ears listening to the sounds of the approaching. Jayson bounded over to him, looking up at the lion like he was crazy.

"I won't let you throw away your life for us. You still have to go back and save your friends in the Pride Lands."

Daren looked down at the flox he loved like his own father. "You cannot stop me Jayson."

The flox nodded. "I know. But I can help you." He stepped up next to Daren, his face twisted into a snarl, and his ears flat against his head. As the floxes in the clearing watched, an adolescent female flox stepped forwards and positioned herself on Daren's other side. Then a male stepped forwards, and another female. Soon, almost all the floxes in the clearing stood by Daren, ready to fight to protect their home and their loved ones.

As the sounds of the hyenas came closer to the camp, Lisha stepped from her den and joined the line of warriors, ready to fight. Daren glanced over at her, and he felt the pride and approval that shone in Lisha's eyes. Turning back towards the trees, he saw the first of the hyenas leap through before the clearing broke into battle.

Daren fought with all his might, slashing left and right with his great claws. He glanced around the clearing every so often, making sure that his flox friends were alright. At one point, he went to help one of his friends, and then roared with anger and pain as two hyenas leapt on his back, digging in deep with their claws. Suddenly, he heard a sickening crunch, and turned to see Lisha fighting them off of him. And then time seemed to slow down. One by one, the hyenas stopped fighting and looked in horror at the lioness that they believed to have been dead so many years before. They recognized the long, deep scars on her neck, and the small moon-shaped marking. Yelping in pain and terror, they turned and ran, yelling back that they would never set foot in the forest again.

The floxes looked around them in surprise. They had never expected the fight to be so short. Daren glanced from one flox to another, and sighed with relief. Although they all had cuts and scratches, no one was seriously wounded. As the floxes settled back down again, licking their wounds, and speaking of the strange morning events, Jayson called Daren over to him.

"Let's go for a walk."

Daren nodded and followed Jayson out of the clearing. He wondered what exactly Jayson wanted to talk about, but waited in silence for the wise leader to tell him.

"I want to thank you Daren. You showed amazing courage today. You reminded me exactly of your father, Kimoni. I'm sure he is very proud."

Daren nodded, a lump rising in his throat. "I did it because I care about all of you. You are just like family to me; therefore it was my fight too."

Jayson smiled. Then he turned to look at Daren, his expression serious. "Daren, I know you have wondered why you and I have the exact same scar."

Daren's ears perked up at once, and he looked at Jayson with interest.

"When we were living near the edge of the forest quite a few years ago, we were attacked. A pride of black lions came through and destroyed everything we had. They injured many of the pack and killed lots of our prey. Then they ran us off the land, but not before they had given me this scar. They told me that it is the marking that identifies their greatest enemies. I was told that if they ever saw me again, they would recognize me at once and kill me." Jayson sighed, and then continued. "These lions – they're murderers. They don't care about anyone or anything but themselves. That's why we have to find the perfect way for you to defeat them. You cannot try and fight them, because they'll just destroy you. Promise me that you won't go and try to save your friends until we have a plan worked out. The courage and strength you showed today was incredible, but that will not work against them."

Daren nodded. "Don't worry, I understand Jayson."

Jayson smiled, and the two made their way back to the camp. But Daren felt very uneasy, knowing now that the black lions killed for fun. At first, he had thought that they held a grudge against his family, but now knowing this, he realized that they killed whoever and whatever they pleased. This meant that not only was his mother in danger, but that Kianga wasn't safe now either. Daren's heart sank. He couldn't bear to think of Kianga in danger. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering her beautiful shiny coat and dazzling blue eyes. Oh, what he would give to see her again.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies and a Plan

Blacksoul paced back and forth in the cave on Pride Rock. She had just woken from one of her nightmares again, and it had troubled her. In it, she had relived the events of her sister Lisha's last day alive. Blacksoul had recounted everything that had occurred, but one thing bothered her. When she had first met Redeye, he seemed strange and evil. How did her opinion of him change so quickly?

The black lioness walked in circles, deep in thought. How was it that such a blood thirsty lion had suddenly come to her rescue? She frowned as she thought of Redeye.

Straightening up suddenly, Blacksoul looked around the cave. Her eyes narrowed into slits. Someone had been watching her. The black lioness let out a low growl, before slipping out of the cave. She had to be more careful in the future.

Kianga let her breath out slowly after holding it cautiously when Blacksoul had looked her way. Kianga had been searching for a weakness, anything that she could use against the black pride. It had been months since Rafiki's death, and no one had heard anything of Daren. Kianga had felt that she should take it upon herself to find a way for him to come back, and save the lionesses of Pride Rock.

She had begun to focus on the working of the black pride. Every chance she got, Kianga would watch the lionesses and how they interacted with their leaders. She tried to listen to where patrols would be, and where the new hunting groups would be placed. And for the last few weeks, she had been watching Blacksoul. Kianga sat, genuinely puzzled when she thought of Redeye's mate. Blacksoul always seemed to be on edge, almost like something was haunting her. Kianga wondered if there was any way she could use this against Blacksoul. Yawning, the young lioness lay back down and drifted into a deep sleep.

Outside the cave, Blacksoul sat for a moment on the edge of Pride Rock, waiting for Redeye to come back from his walk through the Pride Lands. The wind ruffled her fur, and her ears twitched as she heard a sound from behind her. Turning, she saw her mate climbing up towards her. He came to sit by her and looked out across the lands. Blacksoul let him sit for a moment in silence before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Redeye, do you love me?" Her words fell flat, almost as if they were as afraid of hearing an answer as she was.

Redeye's head snapped up and he looked over at her. He had never heard Blacksoul speak of something like that before. It was so unlike her, but it made him feel uneasy. He needed her.

Redeye thought to himself. The truth of it was, when he had first seen her, he had been struck by her beauty. He had wanted her for himself, and in rescuing her from the hyenas and then telling her that her sister was dead, he had created a way for her to join his pride. It had been pure luck that she was so intelligent and that she knew so much, but he had used it to his advantage right away. She had been easy to persuade and he had captured her quickly with his lying ways. He had needed her from the moment he met her, but did he love her?

No.

Redeye almost snorted with laughter. He was an evil lion, filled with hate and the constant thirst for spilling blood. He loved to conquer and he loved to destroy. He was selfish and ruthless, and nothing would ever be able to change that about him. Redeye would never feel love or compassion. But, as he looked down at his mate he smiled. Moving closer to Blacksoul, he lowered his voice.

"Of course I love you Blacksoul," he whispered. "I did from the very moment I met you and I always will."

His words flowed, thick like honey, and his eyes sparkled. Blacksoul looked up at him, believing every word he spoke. She loved him more than life itself, and didn't have a reason not to. If she had known the truth she would have been heart broken.

Redeye brushed against her, leading Blacksoul off with him. He would make her believe that he was sincere. He knew the perfect place that they could be alone together, and that was where he would prove it. Then she would have bigger worries and she wouldn't ever ask him such a stupid question again.

Weeks passed by at Pride Rock, and then one day, Nightblood fell ill. Blacksoul was furious and struck her when she could not get up to go hunting. Snarling, the black lioness sent for one of the Pride Landers. As she looked down at the pale lioness now, she saw that it was Kianga. Blacksoul thought for a moment. She had watched Kianga grow into a strong lioness that obeyed orders and went hunting every day. True she had a rebellious streak in her eyes, but Blacksoul believed that would be conquered with time.

Blacksoul looked down at Kianga. "You are a lioness under the black lioness Nightblood, correct?"

Kianga met the black lioness's gaze, her eyes blazing. She didn't want anything to do with Blacksoul, but she knew that this could give her a way to help Daren. She nodded, and her voice rang out loud and clear, sounding much like the lionesses of the black pride when they spoke to their leaders.

"I am."

Blacksoul nodded thoughtfully. "And where do your loyalties lie?"

Kianga gulped. She had spoken of her plan weeks before to her mother and Azmera. Kianga believed that Blacksoul was not as strong of a leader as she pretended to be. Kianga wanted to try to work her way into the black pride, pretending to be loyal to Redeye and Blacksoul. At first, her mother and Azmera had forbidden her to try, saying that it was too risky. But as time went on, with still no word of Daren, they had been willing to let her attempt it. And now was the time. Kianga felt cold inside, and a bit scared. She was risking her life but it was the only way.

"I do not believe in being loyal to a king who is dead. His son no longer lives and now the Pride Lands are ruled by a strong new pride. I am their humble servant." Kianga lowered her head, and gritted her teeth. She felt terrible saying such things about Kimoni and Daren, but she hoped the Great Kings would understand and forgive her.

Blacksoul stood in silence for a moment, thinking to herself. Her plan was working and one of the lionesses of Pride Rock was willing to be loyal to her. She spoke sharply to Kianga, making sure the lioness was listening to her. Blacksoul wasn't in the mood to repeat anything. She had been in a foul mood ever since she had spoken with Redeye and she knew that the reason was because of the cub growing inside her. It was a constant reminder that Redeye loved her, but she felt tired and ill because of it.

"From now on, you will lead the group Nightblood had charge over. You will arrange their hunting and sleeping times. You will have the freedoms my black lionesses enjoy, but beware. I will be watching you closely and if you make one mistake, I'll kill you." Blacksoul turned away, leaving Kianga shaking.

Azmera walked up to Kiana, her eyes moist. "You are a brave lioness," she said. "We will always honor you, no matter what happens."

Kianga nodded, looking down at the ground. "From now on, I won't be able to talk with you very much. Please tell my mother I love her." Kianga looked up once, and then turned away and walked down towards the water hole.

Azmera went to find Sauda to tell her what had happened. The two lionesses sat together, their hearts filled with sorrow. Kianga was brave to try and find a way to stop the black pride, but they needed Daren's help. Where was he?

In the clearing with the Floxes, Daren sat waiting for Jayson. He had asked the flox leader to go for a walk with him. After a while, Jayson stepped out of his den and the two walked in silence. Finally, Jayson turned to Daren and stopped.

"Daren, I know that something is troubling you. What is it?"

The lion looked down at Jayson and let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to the Pride Lands. I need to find a way to defeat the black lions and claim back my lands."

Jayson's eyes filled with worry. "But you can't! Not yet. We haven't made a plan!"

Daren nodded. "I know Jayson, but this is something I need to do. Every moment that I spend here, I feel like I am running away from it. I need to go back and help my pride."

Jayson nodded. "I understand."

Daren smiled. "Don't worry about me. I am going to stay in the Outlands for a while, watching and waiting before I enter the Pride Lands. I know I'm marked, so I won't go in there until the time is right."

The flox forced a smile. He didn't want Daren to go, but he knew that the time had come for them to part ways. "I'll always treasure you as one of my greatest friends," he told the lion.

Daren nodded. "I feel the same way." He turned to go and then stopped. "Please tell Lisha and Cayliess goodbye for me. I want to be on my way." And with that, the Prince of the Pride Lands bounded off into the trees.

Jayson nodded. "May the Kings go with you Daren," he said as he watched the Prince disappear. It felt like only yesterday that Rafiki had brought the scared cub to him. And now he was off to fight for his kingdom and his family. Jayson smiled. Daren was truly the son of Kimoni.

Weeks passed in the Pridelands. Kianga now had freedoms that she had never imagined – but she didn't enjoy them. Every moment she spent following Blacksoul's orders tore her farther away from the ones she loved. She could only acknowledge her mother from a distance and was never given the opportunity to speak with her. So, as the days dragged on, Kianga grew more and more lonely, wishing with all her heart that Daren would return to them. And so, in preparation for him, she spent every moment awake searching for a weakness. And then finally one day, she found it.

Kianga had just returned with her group of lionesses from a hunt. Making sure they returned to Pride Rock, she ate a small portion of the food before turning and walking off through the dry grass. As she walked, she realized she was near a small pond. It was a rather hidden pond, one that she had never been to before. Kianga was just about to step out into it when she heard voices. Ducking down into the grass, she peered out at two creamy colored lionesses that she had never seen before. However, she recognized their voices. As she crouched, Kianga watched the secret of the black lions reveal itself right in front of her. The lions had some sort of mixture that they painted onto their fur. As Kianga watched, the lionesses rolled in it, coating their lovely fur in black. Then, when they were finished, they turned and headed off towards Pride Rock.

When she was sure they were gone, Kianga made her way carefully out of the grass and over to the water's edge. The grass was smeared with black, and she knelt to smell it. Looking around her, she found a large leaf. Picking it up in her teeth, she brushed it against the ground, coating one side of it in black. If she could figure out what made it, she was sure it could help Daren. Standing back up, she was surprised as she looked out at the Outlands. She hadn't noticed how close the pond was to them. Glancing up and down the border, she noted that there wasn't a patrol nearby. It was, of course, because she was almost one of them now. Blacksoul trusted her.

Kianga paused for a moment. It would be so easy to cross over the border and leave the Pride Lands. She could go search for Daren, and then together they could finally find peace and happiness. Then she sighed. She couldn't run away. She was needed in the Pride Lands. Turning, she started back towards Pride Rock, stopping only for a moment to hide the leaf under a large rock. Then she continued on, her mind whirling with thoughts, trying desperately to form a plan.

Deep in the Outlands, Daren lay crouched, watching the figure of Kianga moving away from him. His heart burned and he felt torn. Part of him wanted to run to her, so that he could hold her close. It was painful to watch her walk away, not even knowing that he was there.

Daren sighed to himself. He had only just arrived in the Outlands yesterday and already he felt nervous and impatient. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he knew that he had to find some way to get to the leader of the black pride. Without defeating him, Daren knew that he stood no chance against the pride.

As he sat thinking to himself, the silence was suddenly broken by a snapping twig. Daren's ears flicked back and he turned cautiously to look at the place where the noise had broken out. A young flox cub stood just behind him, wearing a rather sheepish grin.

"Obsieron! What are you doing here?" Daren exclaimed, getting up and walking over to the flox. Obsieron, Jayson's oldest son, was an adventurous flox who adored Daren to no end. He looked at the ground and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to help you, Uncle Daren."

Daren sighed. "This isn't the place for a young flox. I'm going to go fight to reclaim my lands. I have to go and save my family. There's going to be a war here. Don't you understand?"

Obsieron nodded. "Don't you remember when the hyenas came? You said you would give your life for us. I will do the same thing."

Daren pulled the flox close to him, smiling sadly. "Thank you Obsieron, but I can't allow you to do that. Tomorrow, I must take you home." Obsieron hung his head.

"Then there's nothing I can do to help?"

Daren shook his head. Then, an idea came into his mind. He glanced back towards to Pride Lands. Kianga had disappeared now, but what if she came back to the same place tomorrow?

Looking down at Obsieron, Daren spoke. "You can deliver a very important message for me," he told the flox. "But if anything goes wrong, you must promise me that you will run like the wind."

Obsieron beamed up at the prince. "I promise."

Daren smiled at him, feeling like he was doing the right thing. If he could just get a message to Kianga, he knew that making a plan would be easier. She could create a diversion, or something – anything to help him. Pulling Obsieron close to him, Daren closed his eyes and went to sleep. As they slept, Obsieron dreamt of being the greatest messenger ever. He could run faster than anything and carried messages to many different lands. And Daren dreamed about his pride. He remembered his mother, the hunting lionesses and Kianga. But then his dream turned red – filled with war and pain. As he slept, Daren's mind was filled with a nightmare. A nightmare about the end of the Pride Lands – and everything in it.


	10. Chapter 10: The Blackest Lion

The sun shone brightly and a soft breeze drifted about as Obsieron wound his way carefully through the tall grass. The young flox crept towards the small pond that Daren had pointed out to him, and as he went, his mind recounted everything Daren had told him to say. Nothing more, nothing less. Obsieron swelled with pride. He carried an important message – one that everything depended on.

Kianga paced back and forth near the pond. She had woken up feeling discouraged. The discovery of the black pride's secret hadn't helped her to form a plan, and every moment she spent thinking about it frustrated her more. And she couldn't even go to her mother to tell her what was troubling her. The beautiful lioness was completely alone.

Knowing she had a few hours to herself before she had to begin her duties, Kianga had left the cave at Pride Rock and had gone for a walk. Without realizing where she was going, she went directly to the pond she had discovered the day before. When she looked up and saw where she was, she sighed and began pacing back and forth, deep in thought. Then slowly, she stopped. There was a scent on the breeze, a new one mixed with something familiar. Frowning, she tried to figure out what it was, but was unable to. She was about to begin her pacing again, when she spotted something working its way towards her through the grass. Looking warily around her, she crouched, ready to spring at it.

Obsieron was almost at the pond when he stopped and looked around him, his body quivering. Almost immediately, a lioness sprang from the deep grass and flew at him. Obsieron flung himself to one side as the lioness came down exactly where he had been. His body recoiled, ready to jump again but he was too late. The lioness pounced and held him to the ground with her paws. As Kianga looked down at the tiny creature, she frowned. He was barely bigger than a lion cub, yet he looked so different. And he was full of fire. Even as she held him, the creature fought and struggled, trying to get away from her.

Obsieron was furious! How dare this lioness come in and pounce on top of him when he was trying to deliver a message for Daren. Glaring up at the lioness's face, Obsieron suddenly gasped. She had the markings Daren had told him to look for! Gulping, Obsieron stopped squirming and looked straight at the lioness.

"I'm sorry, Queen Kianga. I did not recognize you."

Kianga frowned, looking down at Obsieron. "What did you just call me?" she asked him, a little shocked.

Obsieron spoke a little louder than before. "I called you, 'Queen Kianga'," he told her.

Kianga sighed. Blacksoul must have sent him to mock her. "I'm no queen," she replied, her gaze dropping to the ground.

Obsieron shook his head. "Not yet. But you will be."

Kianga looked up in surprise. As she looked down at the creature before her, she saw his eyes were sparkling with excitement. Getting up, she took her paws off him and sat down facing him.

"What's your name?"

"Obsieron. But I don't have time to tell you about me. I bring you a message from the Prince of the Pride Lands."

"Daren!" gasped Kianga, looking wildly around her.

Obsieron nodded again. "He wanted to send you a flower as part of the message, but it has been many years since they have grown in the outlands."

Kianga smiled to herself as she remembered the first time Daren had given her a flower. It had then become a thing that he always did for her. Looking out towards the outlands, Kianga clenched her teeth. To think that Daren was there, just beyond the border. How she wanted to run to him.

Obsieron's voice broke into her thoughts. "He wants you to know that he will attack a week from now."

Kianga looked at Obsieron in surprise. "But he can't! There's no way, no plan – nothing to help him!"

Obsieron smiled, his whole body swelling with pride as he told her what Daren had said. "He said it doesn't matter. He's waited long enough. He will take his pride and his lands back or he will die trying."

Kianga nodded. She somehow knew that Daren meant it. Then an idea came into her mind. "Wait here," she told Obsieron, turning and bounding off. A few minutes later, she was back. She placed the blackened leaf on the ground.

"What is it?" Obsieron was confused. It looked like it had seen fire, yet it didn't smell like it.

"The black lions who control the Pride Lands coat themselves with it," Kianga said. "If you can discover how they make it, perhaps Daren could use it to his advantege?"

Obsieron nodded. "There's one last thing. Daren wanted me to tell you that…he loves you."

Kianga's heart leapt. After all this time, he still felt the same way about her. Kianga recalled the question he had asked her, so long ago, under the stars. "_Kianga, when we grow up, will you be my mate?"_

Kianga stood, looking around them and then down at Obsieron. "You'd better go," she told him. "When you see Daren, please tell him that I said 'yes' a long time ago. The answer is still yes." The young flox frowned.

"Alright."

He picked up the leaf in his mouth and faced Kianga, bringing his small body into a bow. "Perhaps the next time we meet, you will be Queen," he said. Then turning, he bounded off towards the outlands. As Kianga watched him, she smiled – her hopes high once again. Glancing up to the sky, she stood for a moment in awed silence.

"Thank you," she whispered to the billowing clouds. She knew that somewhere up there, Kimoni and the other Great Kings had been watching over her. They had finally brought Daren back to the pride. Back to her.

Obsieron made his way back to where Daren sat waiting in the dead grass of the outlands. Together they crept back to where they had spent the night, and that was when Daren finally looked to the flox. Obsieron smiled.

"I did it just like you said to. There was only one problem though."

Daren's head snapped up from looking at the black leaf, and his gaze met Obseiron's. "What was it?"

The young flox chuckled. "She attacked me!"

Daren smiled to himself, remembering how Kianga looked in the early morning light. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Obsieron pawed at the leaf. "Don't you want to know what this is?" he asked Daren. The lion nodded, and so Obsieron related what Kianga had said. Daren listened to him, his mind already at work. He could sneak into the Pride Lands, undetected, as a wandering member of the Black Pride. He could hide the marking, and no one would know until he made his move. When Obsieron came to the part about the word 'yes,' Daren smiled. He knew what Kianga was talking about. It was from when they were only cubs and he had asked her to be his mate. She still cared about him! Then, his mind reverted back to his newly formed plan. Nodding to himself, he called Obsieron and the two of them began their journey back to the forest.

At Pride Rock, Kianga was preparing to take her group out hunting when Blacksoul called to her. The lioness was far along in her pregnancy and her rounded belly prevented her from hunting with the others. Kianga went and stood in front of Blacksoul, her body still and her head held high. Yet, even though she looked strong and vengeful, she bowed her head to the black pride leader and waited. Blacksoul watched her with burning eyes. She had done well over the weeks and now she was ready.

"Kianga," she snapped. "I have seen your loyalty and you are worth much to this pride. It is time for you to fully join with us. You will no longer be counted as a lioness of these lands. From now on, you will be called…" Blacksoul paused, thinking for a moment before she spoke again. "You new name is Deathdream. Kianga doesn't exist anymore." Turning, she looked at the two black lionesses nearest her. There was Nightblood, still frail and weak from her illness, and Painclaw. Blacksoul summoned them and they came quickly.

"Accompany Deathdream down to the black pond," she told them with a fierce snarl. "Teach her about our black coats and let her don her first one." The lionesses nodded and started down Pride Rock. Kianga followed them, glancing back at the cave once. Her mother and Azmera stood together in the mouth of it, watching as she made her way down the rocks. Tears fell fast from Sauda's eyes as she watched her only daughter walk away, knowing that she would come back with a new name and that she would have to act even more different than before. And beside her, Azmera looked up and whispered, "Watch over her Kimoni. Kianga is a brave and caring lioness. Only you can protect her now."

As they walked slowly towards the pond, Kianga felt her body numb with fear. How far was she willing to go to try and protect the pride and Daren? Hadn't she done enough already? Taking a deep breath, she wondered if it was too late to turn back. To beg to be nothing more than a captive again. Shaking her head, she quickened her pace. This was the best way. As the group approached the pond, Kianga took another deep breath. She knew that to completely convince Redeye and Blacksoul, she had to make it seem like she believed it herself. As she stood in the mixture of black, she closed her eyes and focused for a moment. No more Kianga, no more pride. Daren, freedom, love – it would all need to be in the past for now. No mention of Daren's attack, or her pretence. It would all be pushed away to the back of her mind.

Rolling like the lionesses instructed her, Kianga coated herself with the black. Then, standing up, she went over to the water's edge and looked down. The dark face looked back up at her, the black color disfiguring her beauty and making her seem evil. Her markings were gone, black like the rest of her, and only her bright blue eyes were the same. They were a small window into the past lioness. Everything else had changed. The two lionesses, Nightblood and Painclaw looked on in wicked pride. Painclaw let out a low laugh, which chilled Kianga to the bone. Nightblood smiled, her eyes blazing. When a new lion or lioness joined their band, it felt like when they had conquered a kingdom. Another creature had submitted themselves and shown that the Black Pride was superior. Nodding to Kianga with approval, they started back towards Pride Rock. And taking one last look at herself in the pool, the new black lioness stood and turned to follow them.

As Deathdream stepped up to present herself to Blacksoul, the lionesses of Pride Rock watched, their eyes filled with sorrow. They knew why Kianga had done this, but they feared for her life. Never had a more courageous lioness lived in the Pride Lands. Even the Great Kings, Kimoni, Kovu and Simba would have been proud.

Jayson's body relaxed as Daren stepped back into the flox clearing with Obsieron at his side. "You had us worried sick!" he exclaimed, chastising his son. Sending him off to find his mother, Jayson nodded to Daren to follow him. Daren quickly took the black leaf over to Lisha's den. The silent lioness's eyes lit up as he walked into the den and she rushed forwards to him. Licking his cheek, she pressed her body against his and looked deep into his eyes. Daren knew that she was saying she was glad to have him back and that he was safe. Smiling, he asked her if she could figure out what was in the black mixture. Nodding, Lisha scooted him out of the tunnel. Daren chuckled softly, and then left the clearing to go find Jayson.

Stepping up to where the flox leader stood, Daren stopped. Jayson was looking at him, his eyes curious and his ears perked. "What did you find?"

Daren looked down at the flox. "I sent a message to a lioness of my pride," he told Jayson. "Obsieron took it. You should be very proud of him."

The flox smiled to himself, feeling pleased with his son.

Daren continued. "I told them that I will attack a week from now. They provided me with a way to sneak into the Pride Lands. Then, I can go against the leaders, and you can lead a group of floxes to back me up."

Jayson shook his head. "Daren, I'm sorry, but we will not be going with you. This isn't our fight. I do not want to lose any of my floxes. You will have to go alone."

Daren stood in silence for a moment and then slowly nodded. "I understand," he said to the flox, although he felt betrayed and hurt. "You have already done so much for me. To knowingly endanger your floxes for me would be wrong. Please forgive me."

Jayson looked up at Daren, worry clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry Daren."

The lion turned. "I have lots of things to do. I should get busy." He walked back to the flox clearing and entered Lisha's den, throwing himself to the ground. Lisha looked up inquiringly from her work and Daren sighed. He explained his conversation with Jayson and then closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Perhaps after he got some decent sleep, he would feel better.

Lisha watched as Daren's breathing got slower until she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Stopping what she was doing, she sat for a moment in silence. Jayson was wrong. This was his fight as much as anyone else's. He bore the same scar as Daren – given to him by the black lion himself. Soon, no where would be left free if he stayed alive. Sighing, Lisha went back to her work, carefully sniffing out the ingredients in the black mixture. A few berries, a type of mud, and some herbs – soon she had it figured out and went to find them. Over the next couple days she mixed until she found the right combination. The only problem with it was that it was water soluble. If mixed with water, it would just run off.

After his talk with Daren, Jayson had made his way back to his den beneath the rock, and told his frustrations to Cayliess. He didn't know what to do. Neither choice seemed right. But he would stay by what he had told Daren. The floxes would not provide any aid to him.

The days went by as Daren slowly prepared himself to go to the Pride Lands and fight back what was rightfully his. He knew that he would most likely die in the attempt, because he would be one lion fighting a whole pride, but he felt that it was the thing to do. Although he might not be able to free his pride, he had to try.

Finally the day came for him to leave. It was the day before the day he had named. Daren spent the morning with Lisha and then in the afternoon, Daren called together the floxes. They gathered by the large rock and said their farewells to Daren. Obsieron stood stubbornly by him until the very end, when Jayson stepped forwards to wish his good luck. Thanking him and the rest of the floxes, Daren turned and ran from the clearing. Jayson watched him go, a guilty feeling rising inside of him. He felt like he had just ordered the prince to his death.

Sighing, Jayson went into his den to be alone with his thoughts, but that wasn't to be the case. Cayliess followed him, her eyes looking at him with disapproval.

"You cannot let him fight them alone," she said in her soft voice.

Jayson nodded. He had already decided in his heart. Before Cayliess had another chance to speak, Jayson got up. He hurried out of the den and went over to Obsieron. Clearing his throat, he spoke to his son.

"Obsieron," he said, "its time that you be a messenger once again. But you must hurry, because everything depends on your speed." The young flox swelled with pride as his father told him the message, and he tore from the clearing.

Daren traveled throughout the night and slept most of the day in the outlands. As dusk began to fall, he prepared himself for his entrance into the Pride Lands. His heart grew heavy as he thought about how this could be the last time he walked in the lands of his birth. Perhaps the last time he would see his mother and Kianga. Taking a deep breath, Daren focused on everything he had been taught. He would use it all to help him fight this one last battle. Slipping noiselessly through the outlands, he made his way down to the border. He would wait until the perfect moment, and then slip into the Pride Lands.

The black lioness Deathdream had been patrolling near the outland border. She knew that tonight was the night Daren had named for his attack and thought it wise to be there, just in case. As she paced through the grass, she suddenly caught a whiff of something on the breeze. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself. It was Daren's scent.

Roaring, she called to the other black lionesses nearby. She made it seem like she had caught an enemy's scent leading away from the spot. Snarling, the black lionesses charged away after her, leaving the border near Daren completely unguarded. He waited for a few moments to make sure that it was truly clear. When he could catch no scents and hear nothing, Daren stood and started forwards. As he did so, he heard a rumbling far in the distance. Looking up, Daren saw the sky begin to be filled with thick black clouds. He smiled to himself. The perfect cover. Glancing back at his hip, he smiled again. The scar was completely invisible. Kianga had been right.

The storm continued to fill the sky as a powerful black lion stepped across the border and made his way into the Pride Lands. Focusing on Pride Rock, the black lion rushed forwards, bringing courage and hope with him. He was different from the other black lions that had crossed that very border before him. They had wanted battle and bloodshed.

This black lion wanted freedom.


	11. Chapter 11: Moon Storm

In the forest of the floxes, a lioness slowly slipped through the trees. Turning to look back at her home once more, Lisha started off in the direction of the Pride Lands. She didn't care what any of the floxes thought. Daren had become like a son to her, and so she was going to help him. One lioness might not make much of a difference but she couldn't make him carry the burden alone. Swallowing, the silent lioness broke into a run. She would do anything to help Daren.

The clouds rolled in thick and dark as the black lion made his way towards Pride Rock. Animals fled before him and the very grass seemed to bow before him. Standing on the peak of Pride Rock, Redeye watched the approaching form with narrowed eyes. What lion would be coming to them, parading under their own disguise? Leaping down towards the cave, he roared for his lionesses to come to him. A few who had been in the cave wandered out, including Blacksoul. She was now far into her pregnancy and her large belly prevented her from moving very fast.

"There is an intruder in our lands," said Redeye, his voice rumbling. "I will speak to him first, but if it comes to a fight, you must all be ready." The lionesses nodded, and stood waiting, their eyes gleaming in the fading light.

Blacksoul walked slowly over to where Redeye stood. "My love," she said, "I am sorry that I will not be able to fight." Redeye's head snapped around and he looked over at his mate.

"And why won't you fight?"

Blacksoul looked in shock at Redeye. He didn't even seem to care that she carried an unborn cub. "But Redeye.." she began.

Redeye turned his back on Blacksoul, and looked out across the Pride Lands. The black lion was approaching from the North, and there, coming towards Pride Rock from the East was Deathdream and the rest of the black lionesses. Redeye smiled to himself -- an evil heartless smile. He was ready. Turning back to Blacksoul, he gave her one cold, hard stare. Then he walked away, pushing past her.

"You will fight," he called out as he left. "I order you to fight."

Blacksoul looked from Redeye's retreating back, to the black lionesses surrounding her and then over to the cave. Inside the mouth of it, she could see the Pride Landers grouped together, listening quietly. She recognized the one near the front – Azmera. The beautiful lioness bowed her head as she looked at Blacksoul, her eyes filled with pity and sorrow.

_They are the captives,_ thought Blacksoul to herself. _How then, is it that I feel like the prisoner?_

Snapped back into reality, Blacksoul turned to see Redeye standing on the narrow peak of Pride Rock. He glared down at the approaching lion, the wind ruffling his black fur. As she looked up at him, Blacksoul realized for the first time that the only thing she saw in him was evil. Redeye stood tall and strong, full of hate and the passion to kill. He didn't care about the pride or her cub. And no – he didn't love her. In a moment Blacksoul realized it all. She had been tricked by a cunning warlord. She had done everything she had been taught was wrong and become the opposite of what she had ever wanted. As she watched the black lion approach and begin to climb the rocks, she froze. She didn't want to fight, or be anywhere near the terrible black pride. Clawing at her fur, she tried to rid herself of the black, although she knew it would make no difference.

Daren looked up towards Pride Rock as he approached and his fur bristled as he saw the terrible black lion from the years before standing in his place. Letting out a loud challenging roar, he began to leap from rock to rock, climbing swiftly up towards him. As he reached the large flat surface near the cave, he found himself surrounded by the black lionesses. Redeye turned and made his way down towards Daren, chuckling to himself as he did so.

"What do you want with us, rouge?" he asked as he approached the prince. "If you think that painting yourself black suddenly makes you one of us, you are very wrong."

"I would never be counted as one of you!" spat Daren. Looking around him, he spotted his mother among the other Pride Landers in the cave. But, as his eyes searched franticly among them, he realized he couldn't spot Kianga. Where was she?

"Ah," said Redeye, his voice full of mock fear. "So then, you have come to defeat us all and take over our lands?"

Daren's claws dug into the earth as he stood ready to pounce, his teeth bared.

"I have come to fight you, Redeye, and all your lionesses. I am here to reclaim my lands and my pride! I am Daren, son of Kimoni! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Roaring, Daren sprang at Redeye, catching the evil lion off guard. The two lions tumbled towards the edge, furiously kicking and biting as they went. Nearby, the black lionesses roared, ready to join the fight, but Blacksoul held them back. She couldn't command them to go and kill Daren. Snarling at her lionesses, she watched as Daren began to chase Redeye up Pride Rock. Thunder echoed around them and the sky hung thick and black.

As Daren and Redeye fought, Deathdream edged her way back towards the cave. "Azmera!" she called. "You must be ready to fight! We will need to help Daren!" The lionesses nodded to each other, and crouched, ready to spring into action when called upon.

Hearing the call of Deathdream, the black lionesses suddenly realized they had been tricked. A traitor was among them and Blacksoul hadn't ordered them to attack. Snarling, Painclaw leapt forwards, striking the pregnant lioness to the ground. Rushing towards the Pridelanders, she stopped at the mouth of the cave. The rest of the Black Pride gathered around her, forcing Azmera and her lionesses back. There was no room to fight, but still, Painclaw reached forwards, trying to strike Deathdream.

As the thunder rumbled in the distance, Lisha made her way through the Outlands, preparing for the sprint to Pride Rock and heavy fighting she knew would follow. As she took a deep breath, ready to cross into the Pride Lands, she stopped suddenly. Turning around, she saw Obsieron winding his way out of the darkness.

"Wait Lisha," he called. "You don't need to go alone."

Lisha smiled sadly, ready to make the young flox go back, when she saw Jayson step out of the gloom, with Cayliess close behind him. Slowly, floxes began to appear around them and Lisha gasped. There were hundreds of them – including ones she had never even seen before.

Jayson smiled as he saw Lisha's shocked expression. "We realized that Daren would need our help. There are many packs of floxes, all of whom have had visits before from Redeye. It is time that we finish him once and for all." Turning, Jayson nodded to four large male floxes nearby – the leaders of other packs. Then, Jayson looked back at Lisha. "We would be honored if you led us, Lisha." Nodding, Lisha glanced at the mass of floxes, waiting for her command. Her heart leapt, and she turned and ran into the Pride Lands. Snarling, the floxes followed her, racing with all their might to bring aid to a most deserving prince.

Daren and Redeye fought with fury, continuing until they reached the highest point of Pride Rock. For a while, it seemed that Daren was winning, and then an unexpected swipe from Redeye made him loose his balance. As he stumbled, Redeye struck him again, sending him sprawling. The evil lion charged towards him, raising his paw once again as Daren struggled to get up.

_Father, help me!_ Called Daren silently, as the black lion approached him. The prince had fought valiantly but his strength was gone. Just as Redeye moved to make his final blow, the clouds broke apart, revealing a glowing full moon and almost instantly, a blinding flash tore through the sky, followed by a loud rumble. Sparks flew everywhere, and Pride Rock shuddered under the force of the impact. As suddenly as the lightning had struck, everything fell silent. The lionesses of the Black Pride gasped in amazement and stopped the advance of their attack.

In the silence, rain began to fall in big drops, soaking everything they landed on. Blacksoul climbed to her paws again, wincing slightly and lifted her gaze to the peak of Pride Rock. The sight made her tail droop. The lightning had hit the top of Pride Rock and now the two lions lay still, Redeye's body slightly on top of Daren's. As Blacksoul stood there, time seemed to stop. The rain continued to fall, slowly washing away the black forever. The lionesses' creamy pelts began to show in splotches where the black was washing away.

"Daren!" screamed Kianga, her fur hanging and the ground around her stained black. She shoved her way through the shocked lionesses and bounded up the rocks, her heart heavy. To come so far -- she couldn't lose him now.

Throwing her body against Daren's, Kianga cried with all her might. Burying her face into his soft thick mane, like she had always dreamed of doing, Kianga sobbed in pain and sorrow. And then, she felt Daren's body stir. Drawing back, she gazed into Daren's eyes as they slowly flickered open.

"Kianga," he whispered, softly licking her cheek.

"Oh Daren!" replied the lioness, pressing her body close to his again.

Blacksoul watched as Kianga helped Daren push Redeye's limp form off him, and then helped him to his paws. Daren's fur was beginning to show through the splotched black, as was the fur of all the lionesses. Blacksoul looked down at herself, smiling sadly at the reappearing color. Then she sighed. In one evening, everything she had ever made – everything she had ever fought for had been torn away. She had nothing. Bowing her head, she turned, her fur matted and wet.

But then she stopped.

In front of her stood a memory – a ghost! Every detail was correct, everything just as she remembered. It was exactly like in her dreams and yet, somehow, she knew it was real. Cautiously stepping forwards, she took in the scent and her eyes trailed along the two deep scars.

"Lisha!" she cried, throwing herself against the other lioness. Tears fell from Blacksoul's eyes, joining the rain on her face. She felt guilt, sadness, anger, pain and joy, all at the same time. Pressing close to her sister, she felt the younger lioness's comforting strength, and although Lisha didn't say a word, Blacksoul knew she had forgiven her.

The other black lionesses watched in shock and amazement. The few who remembered when Blacksoul had first joined the black pride cried as well, recalling the sad death of her sister. But she had lived after all! A few of the lionesses moved to join the sisters, while some slowly edged their way towards the edge of Pride Rock, trying to escape. However, as they looked down, they gasped in amazement.

Hundreds of animals stood surrounding the base of Pride Rock. They were small, but fierce and their numbers were great. The mighty prince of the Pride Lands had prepared well. Bowing their heads, they stood in silence as Kianga helped Daren down from the peak. Stopping, she glanced towards the long part of Pride Rock, where all the kings and queens had stood before. Daren started towards it and then paused, turning back to look at Kianga.

"I asked you when we were cubs if you would be my queen," he said to her. "Now I stand waiting. I wouldn't be a king without you by my side."

Kianga smiled, tears streaming down her face. Together, Daren and Kianga walked to the edge of Pride Rock and looked out over the lands. As they stood there, the clouds parted again, and the bright full moon shone down on them. The falling rain lightened and Azmera watched with pride as her son stood, looking out over his lands for the first time as king. And somewhere, high in the clouds, the faint form of Kimoni gazed down on Pride Rock.

A soft breeze swept the land as Daren led out a loud roar. The Pride Lands once again belonged to their rightful king.


	12. Chapter 12: A Queen's Mercy

Jayson looked up in pride at the mighty king atop Pride Rock. The beautiful lioness at his side was everything Daren had always said and more. And behind them, stood a group of weary lionesses, some still bearing patches of black, while others stood watching the royal pair with astonishment and gratitude. All around the base of Pride Rock, the floxes held their positions, preventing any of the Black Pride from leaving.

With Kianga by his side, Daren lifted his eyes to the glowing sky. He could feel the approval of the kings and knew that he had done what he needed to. Lowering his gaze, the new king started to try and think of what to do with the Black Pride. However, his fight had been a great and terrible one, and in the moment of claiming his kingdom, he had forgotten his wounds. Frowning, Daren tried to concentrate, but the lands started to go out of focus. He swayed slightly, and then tried to stand tall once more. But it was something he couldn't fight.

With a shudder, the king collapsed in the lightly falling rain.

"Daren!" gasped Kianga, bending to try and help him up. But all she could do was watch in horror as her mate's eyes flickered slightly and then closed with a deep sigh.

"Kianga…" he whispered, before his mighty head fell.

For a moment, the animals gathered were silent, and then came the realization of what had happened. Azmera screamed and ran forwards towards Daren's fallen form. Lisha left her sister's side and rushed forwards as well, tears streaming down her fur. Far below, Jayson stood in horror until he saw his son, Obsieron, frantically climbing the rocks. Jayson leapt after the young flox, and soon the pair was standing next to Lisha.

As the grieving animals called out in anger, Blacksoul stood in silence where Lisha had left her. Something from her past seemed to call out to her – a memory which she had pushed into the back of her mind long before. When she had been younger, her mother had taught her the ways of a healer. She knew the herbs and roots to use on different wounds and suddenly, she realized that she knew what was wrong with Daren. The king wasn't dead!

Standing next to Daren's still body, Azmera lifted her head to the sky and cried with a loud voice. "Kimoni! You told me everything would be alright! You cannot take Daren, not now!"

As if in answer, the animals gasped in amazement. A glowing form was walking slowly towards Azmera, and the lionesses who had known him bowed to the ground. It was the Great King Kimoni, standing in front of them as if he was still alive.

Bowing her head, Azmera swallowed. "Forgive me sire."

Her kind mate shook his head. "You have done nothing wrong my love." Then, looking out at the lionesses and floxes standing far below, he shook his fluffy mane.

"Know this. Terrible things have happened here, but there are those among you who possess such courage, who would give anything, even their lives, to free those they love. The Kings will always watch over the Pride Lands and those who remain worthy to receive their guidance."

Finally, Kimoni turned to face the new queen. Kianga's face was wet with tears but her eyes shone with hope. "And now, my dear young queen – know this. There is hope for Daren yet. He can be saved."

Kianga looked in surprise at the king and then down to Daren. Placing her head against his chest, she heard a soft, shallow beating. "Oh Kimoni," she began, looking up again. But the Great King had vanished. However, waiting slightly behind where he had stood, was Blacksoul. She bowed her head to the ground, barely daring to speak. Her voice was soft; almost a whisper, but it bore the tones of sadness and regret.

"Your highness," she began. "I once learned the ways of a healer. I offer my services to you."

Azmera's head snapped up, her eyes blazing. How dare she offer such a thing? But Kianga saw something different. In her countless hours watching Blacksoul, she had begun to see another lioness than the black hearted one they all knew. Kianga realized that something terrible had happened to Blacksoul – something that had forced her to become the evil leader of the Black Pride. Carefully going over things in her mind, she made a decision. Kimoni's visit had been a special one. She wouldn't take the things he said lightly. If Daren was to be healed, Blacksoul was their only chance.

Leaving the king's side, she approached the black-splotched lioness. Blacksoul raised her head, and looked into Kianga's kind blue eyes. Blacksoul hardly felt worthy to return the lioness's stare, but she couldn't seem to look away.

"What is your real name?" asked Kianga softly.

Blacksoul gulped. Glancing over at Lisha, she felt her courage rise as her sister nodded. A rush of feelings and memories flooded her mind, but Blacksoul didn't falter.

"Rehema," she whispered.

Kianga lowered her head in a respectful, pleading sort of bow. "Then Rehema, I beg you. Heal my mate."

The Great Kings watched with approval as the queen offered her forgiveness. That night, the stars saw the most merciful creature the Pride Lands had ever raised. As the moon shone down on Pride Rock and the rain continued to gently fall, the two lionesses approached the fallen body of the king as equals. And nearby, even Azmera nodded with approval.

It was time for peace.


	13. Chapter 13: What Cannot Be Healed

The night passed slowly; the chilly air seemed numb with anticipation. The new queen sat in silence, watching as Rehema mixed herbs and applied them to Daren's wounded body. Nearby, Azmera sat with Lisha, the silent lioness. Although she didn't speak a word, the lioness seemed to calm Azmera. As she glanced at the two trailing scars on the lioness's neck, Azmera wondered what horrors she had been through. Turning to glance out across the lands, she noted the lionesses of the Black Pride, surrounded by the floxes. The rain continued to fall, washing away the strange black stain forever.

Finally, Rehema stood and nodded to Kianga. The young queen leapt to her paws and quickly padded over to Daren. His eyes remained closed – his body still. Glancing frantically up at Rehema, Kianga opened her mouth to speak, her heart racing. But the healer interrupted her.

"Your highness," she whispered, "he will be fine. He just needs his rest. It would be better if he was out of the rain, but we cannot move him."

Kianga nodded, looking thankfully at Rehema. "Thank you," she said. Then, she remembered the black lionesses. Glancing around, she found them under the safekeeping of the floxes, far below. Turning to the young flox near her, she smiled.

"Obsieron," she called out softly. The flox made his way towards her, his father at his side. Both bowed their heads as they approached the queen and she smiled.

"Thank you so much," she told them, the look in her eyes describing her feelings better than words. The floxes smiled, and Obsieron brushed his head against her leg. Taking a breath, Kianga continued. "Please, may I ask a favor of you?"

Jayson nodded. "It would be our honor to serve Daren's mate."

Kianga glanced down to the lionesses of the Black Pride. "I wish for them to remain here until Daren has healed. It is his right and his alone to deal with them."

"I understand," replied Jayson. "We will keep them under guard." Turning, the floxes made their way down the rocks.

Kianga turned back to Daren and lay down on the stony ground next to him. Pressing her body against his, she laid her head on a paw. Her gaze drifted up towards to stars and she sighed.

"And thank you Kimoni," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. The Great King had given her the strength to forgive Rehema, and beg for her help. Without it, her mate wouldn't have survived. As if in answer, the clouds parted again, and a pale, slender beam of moonlight shone down on the pair. Lifting her head, Kianga smiled. Around her, the lionesses started to drift off to sleep – Azmera and Lisha together and Rehema nearby. Far below, the floxes arranged watches under the instruction of Jayson, and the once black lionesses lay down to sleep, having given themselves up entirely. They had lead lives of wickedness and destruction and now, each of them knew that it had been wrong. The visit from the starry lion had changed them. They no longer possessed the evil, blood lusting nature many of them had been raised with. Instead they were filled with compassion and worry for the fallen lion above them. And rather than wanting to run from the consequences of their actions, they were prepared to pay the price.

As the morning rays began to break over the land, Kianga opened her eyes. Suddenly, she realized that Daren was no longer lying next to her. Rising to her paws, she glanced around, her eyes wide with anxiety. Where was he?

Around her, the lionesses were still sleeping and below, the floxes had kept watch over the Black Pride well. Glancing up, Kianga recognized the rusty coat of her mate, standing at the very peak of Pride Rock. Sighing with relief, she began to make her way up to rocks to join him. As she stepped onto the peak, she gasped. A jagged black line made its way across the surface and large chunks of rock had been torn away. The damage from the lightning seemed so much greater in the daylight. Kianga felt a sudden rush of gratitude that the lightning had missed Daren. Then, thinking for a moment, she realized it had not been mere chance. Surely the Kings had sent it to free Daren's kingdom. Nothing ever happened by coincidence.

Making her way towards Daren, Kianga frowned, wondering where Redeye's body had gone. As if in answer, Daren spoke as she approached.

"I don't know where Redeye went. But I know he will never be able to threaten the living again." Then, the king turned and his eyes met with Kianga's. There was a moment of silence, and then both threw themselves against each other.

"Oh Kianga," murmured Daren, "how do you have such faith?"

The queen smiled. "Just because you do not see something, doesn't mean you don't believe in it. Faith is knowing."

Daren nudged her. "You sound like a Great King."

Kianga merely chuckled. Glancing down at the lionesses below, Daren frowned. "I suppose I should go deal with them," he said.

Kianga placed a paw on Daren's. "Before you do, there is something that you must know. You almost died last night. Rehema – Blacksoul…she healed you."

Daren stood in silence for a moment, suddenly bewildered. After so long spent preparing to free his pride and punish the lionesses that had brought them such pain, one had saved his life? How could he justify punishing her now?

Kianga saw his troubled face and licked him gently. "Ask the Kings for guidance," she suggested. "After all, it was your father who told me to forgive her." Turning, she left the astonished king and departed down the rocks.

Daren stood in silence for a moment, staring after Kianga. Then he turned to look up at the bright sky. Thinking of what his father would do, Daren realized that there was more to life than just revenge. Kimoni had taught him many things in their short time together, and the king knew that giving pain back to the Black Pride wouldn't solve anything. Daren smiled. Surely if he had enough faith in the Kings, everything would work out fine.

Making his way down the rocks, Daren stepped out and called his kingdom to him, just as Simba did when he exiled Kovu. As the animals gathered, Daren's lionesses stood strong behind him, ready to support whatever decision he made. Finally, Daren stepped forwards and drew a breath, staring down at where Rehema stood with the members of the Black Pride. With a loud voice, he addressed them, speaking of their crimes. As he went on, the lionesses began to bow their heads, the tears falling fast like rain. And then something incredible happened.

The king's voice softened and he spoke of the Circle of Life. He told of how the land was built on love – not bloodshed, and that to continue to fight would not only be pointless, but would continue to haunt them and cause never ceasing pain. All around the animals began to nod their agreement and far below, the lionesses looked up at the king with hopeful faces. Finally, Daren did what never would have been accepted in the past, but was now cheered for by his kingdom. He gave the lionesses of the broken Black Pride a royal pardon and freed them to journey to wherever their paths might take them. Looking up at the regal lion, crowned by glittering sunlight, the lionesses bowed their thanks and went their separate ways.

All but one.

Far below stood Rehema, her belly swollen and her head still bowed. Daren remembered Kianga's words and thought to himself for a moment. Finally, he came to a decision, and slowly began to descend the rocks. The animals parted, making way for the king as he approached the humble lioness. Halting as he reached her, Daren moved his head close to hers.

"Rehema," he said softly, "you healed me, and for that I owe you my life. Stay here in my lands and you will have a family for the rest of your days."

Rehema barely dared to breathe. Looking up, she saw that the king was sincere. Slowly, she nodded. "Thank you sire."

Together, the pair climbed back up Pride Rock, where Daren introduced Rehema to his pride. Kianga watched with a smile on her face. She could hardly recognize Rehema as the same conquering lioness from before. As Rehema slowly made her way through the lionesses, they exchanged words with her and things of the past were forgotten. When the lioness approached Azmera, a silence fell over the pride as they watched to see what the old queen would do. However, trusting the judgment of her son who had risked all to save them, Azmera stepped forwards and offered her forgiveness. It was difficult, but as she did so, she felt the comforting strength of a Great King beside her and knew she had done the right thing.

That evening, as the moon rose bright over the Pride Lands, Rehema approached Daren and quietly asked a question. The king nodded his approval and wished her success in all things. The next morning, he named Rehema the new healer of the Pride Lands.

As the days passed, the packs of floxes remained in the Pride Lands. One morning, as clouds lay low across the sky and a soft drizzle fell upon the grasses, Rehema lay down in agony, as the final moments came for her to bear her cub. The birthing was long and painful, and Rehema was kept company only by Kianga, who she trusted with all her heart. Finally, Rehema sighed with relief and lay her head down in the damp grass. Kianga leaned forwards to lick the cub, but she stopped, her face full of sorrow. The cub was still. Shaking her head, she moved to sit next to the exhausted lioness, who, taking one look at her face, knew the terrible truth.

"I'm so sorry Rehema," whispered the queen, her eyes full of pain for the other lioness. But Rehema just smiled sadly.

"Living here has taught me so many things. Your belief in the wise Kings above you gives me comfort." Lowering her voice, she continued. "I believe that they have done this for a purpose. You see…Redeye…" she paused for a moment, the memories from before haunting her. "Redeye once told me he was a descendant of a truly murderous lioness. Her name was Zira and she always thirsted for revenge. She hated those that lived in the Pride Lands and swore to one day kill them all. This cub will be the last in that long line of murderers."

Kianga nodded, listening quietly. It did seem to make sense although it sounded rather painful and heartless. "Perhaps he would not have grown up that way," she told Rehema. "You could have taught him differently."

The lioness shook her head. "Some things, my queen, cannot be healed."

Together, the lionesses got to their paws. Finding a beautiful spot close to the water hole, they buried the still born cub. Sitting in silence, Rehema finally turned to Kianga.

"Thank you for your words of kindness and comfort," she told the queen.

Kianga smiled. "That's what a Pride is for," she said softly, standing and starting to walk back to Pride Rock. Rehema nodded to herself and smiled as well. _This is what living in a pride should be like_, she thought. And with that, she leapt to her paws and bounded off after Kianga.


	14. Chapter 14: To Be Loved

Time passed, and the floxes continued to live in the Pride Lands as the red sun rose and fell each day. Soon, Kianga bore the signs of cubs and the animals waited in deep anticipation. Rehema recovered from her loss and threw herself into healing – caring for each injured or sick animal as needed. All was well.

Almost.

King Daren stood alone on Pride Rock, looking out over the healthy, glowing lands. He had his pride and his kingdom back, he had a mate and soon he would be blessed with an heir. But still, the young king felt an empty place. Lisha – his dear adopted mother, had disappeared only a few days before her sister gave birth to the still cub. Time and time again, Daren had asked the floxes to go out in search of her, but every time, they returned, having found no sign of her. And so, as the sun rose and set each day, Daren stood alone at the peak of Pride Rock, gazing out across the lands, in desperate hope that one day, the silent lioness would return.

As Daren turned away, tears pricking his eyes, something on the horizon caught his attention. Stepping forwards, he strained to make it out. Two figures stood just within the border, a lion and a lioness. The golden colored lion was not familiar to the king, but there was no mistaking the lioness's pelt. Turning, Daren bolted down the rocks, not stopping for anything. He tore through the tall grass, finally slowing as he neared the border. Gasping for breath, he approached the pair, his eyes lighting up at the sight of them. It was Lisha!

The scarred lioness stepped forwards, her eyes sparkling. She rested her head on top of Daren's, nuzzling him gently as she always used to. The king breathed in her scent, sighing. Finally, she was back.

"Lisha, I missed you so much," he murmured.

The lioness stepped back, smiling. Then, she turned and nodded towards the lion. He stepped forwards, and Daren could tell the stranger was older than him. He felt nervous, but before he could say a word, the lion greeted him.

"Your majesty, I come and humbly ask that I be allowed to enter your lands. I have no desire to claim your pride or cause any trouble. I just want…to see Rehema again."

Daren raised an eyebrow and stared at the lion. "How do you know her?" he asked. The lion sighed.

"A long time ago, we played as cubs. As we grew older, I fell in love with her. One day, I asked that my parents meet with hers, to ask that I be granted permission to take her as my mate. I was with them at the time and her parents were more than happy for us. But, as we returned to where her parents had left her and her younger sister, a terrible sight met our eyes. The clearing was torn, the signs of a struggle lay everywhere. Fur – and blood lined the grass. At that moment, I lost hope. I left my parents and journeyed on my own. I have never loved another."

Daren glanced at Lisha who nodded slowly. The lion spoke the truth. Daren wondered how Lisha had found the stranger, and how she had convinced him to return with her. However, he knew of the strange connection she was able to have with others. Now the decision was his.

Nodding to the lion, Daren turned. "Come, I will take you to where she is."

The two lions and Lisha made their way slowly towards Pride Rock. Stopping just short of it, Daren noticed Rehema sitting alone by the waterhole. Just in front of her was the small mound which covered her only cub. Daren swallowed, as compassion and grief ran through his mind. Turning, he stared at the lion.

"She had been through much pain," he said softly. "Do not add to it."

Daren and Lisha continued on towards Pride Rock, leaving the lion alone in the tall grass. Slowly, he approached the mourning lioness. Clearing his throat, he stood motionless, waiting for her reaction. Glancing up, Rehema saw the lion standing near her. Something seemed familiar about the golden lion.

Suddenly, she rushed towards him. "Kade!" she exclaimed, as she threw herself against him. The lion sighed thankfully and returned Rehema's embrace.

"Rehema, I have missed you so much," he whispered. "I thought you had been killed."

The lioness gulped, tears running down her fur. "And I never thought I would see you again."

Rehema stepped back, her gaze sweeping over the golden lion. He smiled at her. "Rehema, I still love you. I never want to be apart from you again."

Rehema was almost overwhelmed. It was what she had always wanted – to be loved. And even now, after all this time, Kade still felt the same about her. As she gazed at him, the lioness realized that her feelings for him had never faded away. The loneliness she had often felt, even while at Redeye's side, was because her heart still yearned for him. She had never forgotten his love.

"Kade," she whispered, "will you stay here with me? That is, if King Daren allows it?"

The golden lion nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my days by your side."

Embracing again, the pair slowly made their way to Pride Rock, to ask Daren's permission. The king was overjoyed and granted it immediately, with Kianga looking on proudly at his side. Nearby, Lisha stood in silence. After a few minutes of celebration, Rehema left Kade's side and approached her sister.

"Lisha, I felt so lost – so alone when you were absent as I gave birth. But now I know what you were doing for me and I am more grateful than I can ever describe."

Lisha smiled, her lighter patch of moon-shaped fur glinting in the sunlight. Rehema smiled back.

"Besides, I would never have become as good friends with Kianga as I am now," she added. She glanced over at the gentle queen, standing next to Daren. Lisha smiled again and left the group, stepping down the rocks towards the floxes. They were delighted to see her again and immediately surrounded her with smiling faces and wagging tails.

As the evening set in, Rehema and Kade walked together through the grass. All around them, the stars twinkled. Rehema sighed happily, and then turned to Kade, her eyes wet with tears.

"Kade, I lost hope that this would happen," she said. Kade turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That I would be loved."

Kade pulled her against him, his body warm despite the cool night breeze. "I promise, you will never be alone again."

When the sun began to set the next evening, it set on two new cubs. As the exhausted Kianga rose from where she had spent the day with Rehema, Azmera and Lisha by her side, the animals gathered below to attend the announcing of the new heirs. Like the traditions of old, Rehema, as the healer, stood at the edge of Pride Rock and presented the cubs. Kianga had given birth to twin girls – a rusty colored cub with green eyes and a creamy cub with the eyes of the kings.

Daren smiled at his mate and glanced down at his daughters, Daysha and Karida. He had done everything in his power to make a good future for them and his pride.

Far above the assembled animals, three figures stood amongst the clouds in silence. Their glowing manes flowed gently in the breeze as they looked down on the Pride Lands and their king with satisfaction and approval. Turning, the older lion and the lion with a scar faced the third king, as he looked down on his son.

"Daren, I am so proud of you," he whispered.

As the three lions disappeared back into the stars, Daren raised his head as his father's voice was carried on the wind towards him. The king could have sworn that he had heard Kimoni speak, and as he turned to face his mate, he realized that Kianga had heard the same thing. The Great Kings truly were watching over them.


End file.
